Hidden in the Music
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: Between a world of pain and voices that try to soothe her, she wishes for an end. As a last ditch effort, she throws her energy into telling the story of her life through music, but will anyone ever find what's Hidden in the Music? GaaSaku (Child Abuse, self harm, rape) AkaSaku friendship SasoDei AU/High school fic
1. Acceptance

A/N: Thank you all for taking the chance at reading my new version of HITM! Re-reading my old version, was a bit cringey at times… And well, I decided to make things a little bit on the darker side with this re-write. Bordering on horror, but it will still remain primarily Drama/Romance. I want to work on my skills with writing horror and possibly action and details. The Pairing is still GaaSaku.

 **Hidden in the Music**

 **Chapter One: Acceptance**

 **Summary: Between a world of pain and voices that try to soothe her, she wishes for an end. As a last ditch effort, she throws her energy into telling the story of her life through music, but will anyone ever find what's Hidden in the Music?**

' **Acceptance' belongs to Akira Yamaoka**

My wrists and ankles were restrained, I felt a cold needle against my spine. I knew not to make any sudden movements, allowing only my eyes search through the darkness. My head was pounding, my heart throbbing. I tried to steady my breathing and focus. I cannot be afraid.

I cursed, it was no use, all I could see was the never ending darkness. Maybe, this was the end, maybe it was over. A wave of bittersweet happiness swept over me, relief. The crease of light coming from the door only broke my dreams of an end. It was never over. It will never be over.

 **X**

"What a freak! She had Sasuke-kun as her boyfriend, and she still didn't change? Why is she so emo? What an attention whore." She gripped the pencil, gritting her teeth. They know _nothing_.

' _You never should have dated Sasuke-kun, you knew he wanted someone perfect, we're not perfect, Saku-chan.'_

' **He should have been thrilled to date us! He is just too intimidated by a strong and independent woman! No man will ever have control over us!'**

' _Except father. Father will always be first. Father loves us, he doesn't want us to leave him. Why do we disobey father?'_

' _Father is a bastard, if we just killed him, it would be over. Don't you want to taste his blood? We will finally be free.'_

She took a few breaths, trying to calm the voices in her head. She ignored the others and their cries. She never should have paid any attention to Sasuke, not while she was living with her father. She was foolish to think she could be normal.

"Oi, forehead! Do you think you're too good for Sasuke-kun?" Her head snapped up, her eyes caught up to eyes of deep blue. In front of her was her former friend, Ino. They were friends from Elementary through Middle School, but whenever Sasuke came into play, they drifted apart due to their differences and their competition to get Sasuke to themselves.

After all these years, Sakura knew it was a stupid idea to ever allow a boy get in the middle of her friendship. It was too late now, there was no going back. Those bonds had been severed and she was all to blame.

"Come on, answer me! Why are you so stuck up? This is why Sasuke-kun broke up with you, you are impossible!" the blonde haired girl raged, her hand slamming down on Sakura's notebook and pushing it across the room.

' **Kick her ass!'**

' _Kill her. '_

Sakura rose from her seat, eyes flaring in rage. Ino's other friends came running into her defense, one with bright red and choppy red hair, one with uneven purple, and another with brown hair, styled into two buns.

"What are you gonna do now, forehead? You can't possibly think you can fight against all of us." She snarled at the group of girls, not turning her back, she went to retrieve her notebook, only for the girl with purple hair to step on it, refusing to leave it be.

"Just give me my damn notebook, I'll leave you all alone." The girl put her hand to her mouth in mock surprise, only to laugh and rip the pages underneath her foot.

"Oops, my bad." She said insincerely before removing her foot and walking away. Not letting down her guard, she bent down on one knee to retrieve the notebook and the ripped pages. The bell rang suddenly and everyone raced back to their seats, Sakura took her time, not caring if she were counted as late.

A tall woman with long brown and wavy hair walked through the door and smiled at everyone. She wore a medium length dress, all red but with a black lining around the hemlines.

"Hello everyone, I am going to be your new choir teacher for this year. You may call me Kurenai-sensei. I hope to get to know all of you very well." She bowed before taking a seat by the Piano.

Sakura shifted her eyes throughout the classroom, she caught the glares and snickers from the group of girls who harassed her earlier. She wished she could make them stop, if only she could give them a taste of their own medicine.

' _You can… Show them the pain, let them feel your pain! Let them writhe in pain, scream in agony! Let their blood pool around them!'_ the voice spoke to her, laughing maniacally. As much as she hated them, she wouldn't want them to feel her pain. No one deserved her pain. She would refuse to share any part of her life.

"Before we get started today, I'd like to see where you all measure up vocally. Who are Sopranos, Altos, Tenors, and Bass'. " The teacher explained before scanning the room, looking for any volunteers. No one bothered to raise their hands to go first, she sighed.

"You, with the pink hair. What's your name?" Sakura rolled her eyes internally. Her name may as well be pink, that's all she's recognized for anyways.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." The woman smiled and nodded her head.

"Will you please go first, introduce yourself and sing something for us so I can gauge your talent?" Sakura wanted to protest, but she knew it would be futile, she could only imagine the whispers that followed behind her. She grabbed her notebook as she walked over to the piano, picking out the ripped pages first.

"Do I really have to introduce myself?" she whispered to the teacher who only nodded. She sighed.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I am a Senior. I really don't like a lot of things, besides music. My dream in life…" She paused.

"I guess to be a doctor." She would never be a doctor. That was his dream for her, she will never follow in his footsteps. Hearing the words coming from her own mouth arose an anger inside of her that she could not control.

' _Calm down, Saku-chan. Don't scare them. You don't want them to be afraid.'_ The voice reassured her, almost instantly calming her down.

"Thank you, Sakura. What will you be singing today? And are you an alto or a soprano?"

"I guess I am a mix of both. I prefer singing Alto, however."

"Yeah, because you sound like a man!" Sakura glared down at the girls in the back who were giggling at the outburst from their friend. Anger rose into her throat, but she forced it back down.

The teacher stood up firmly and crossed her arms in protest.

"For that little outburst, I'm certain you would enjoy to spend the rest of your first day in detention. Your name was Ami, correct?" The purple haired girl growled but nodded.

"Either apologize or you will be sent to the principal's office now." Ami's insincere apology made no difference to Sakura, she did not need to listen to the words of forgiveness leave her lips when she knew of no such thing.

"Alright, Sakura, what will you be singing for us today?" Sakura sat down on the Piano bench and positioned her fingers accordingly.

"Something I wrote. I call it 'Acceptance'." Kurenai smiled and prompted her to start.

" _Time flows, nobody knows the years go by. Where we go, alone from here. Night falls, strange colored walls, my eyes deceive; What is wrong with me? Deep in the night, you think everything's right. Tell it to yourself, it's just a nightmare. Something is telling you, nothing can change where you are again."_ Sakura voice sang lowly, almost in a whisper. Her fingers grazed the keys of the piano gracefully, as though her soul was playing instead of her fingers.

" _Why should it matter, your dreams of a child? Innocence is gone, only fear to play with. Faces are changing, but nothing is changing the pain. It's too late._ _Two steps I take, getting closer and closer; and one more breath I take sends me further back. Over and over, it calls to your soul, Say it isn't so. Emptiness surrounds you, no one can help if the angels refuse to come near. Who's there?"_

Sakura made it a point not to look away from her sheet music, she would not do well to see others scoffing at her music, her story. She will not have them disrespect her life to her face.

" _Cold faded photos, they lay by your side. Something in my room, never mind the reason. Visions are lying, and reasons just live to survive. This time. The cold, the light, the fear returning. It's not the eyes you feel that's chilling you._ " The room was silent once more, Sakura felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach but was distracted by the sound of clapping. She looked up to see her choir teacher clapping and smiling for her. She felt her cheeks get hot from embarrassment.

"That was so hauntingly beautiful, Sakura-san. Did you have any help writing it? That was just so magnificent." Sakura shyly thanked her teacher before returning to her seat. She crossed her arms, as though crying to wrap herself into a cocoon.

Kurenai continued listening to the rest of the students for the rest of the period, leaving a few left as the bell rung.

"We will continue tomorrow, and then we will start working on some ancient hymns. Be sure to rest your voices! No spicy food either!" she scolded the class before dismissing them to the next period. Sakura stayed behind, waiting for a friend to come by. Kurenai noticed the girl waiting by the door and impatiently tapping her foot.

"Is everything alright, Sakura-san? Are you waiting for someone?" Sakura merely nodded her head, still searching the hallway for her friends. She sighed.

' **Those idiots are probably screwing in the bathroom, you know.'** One voice spoke smugly.

' _They love each other, no matter what anyone says. They deserve to be happy.'_

"Sakura-san, while you're waiting for your friend, could I ask you a question about that song you wrote?" She involuntarily twitched, no one asks her about her 'inspiration'. It was just something that must not be answered.

' _If you don't answer, she will be suspicious of father. You must be smart, Saku-chan.'_

' **Or you can just tell her to mind her own business! She's just a teacher, not a therapist.'**

Sakura sighed.

"I had a pen-pal who was schizophrenic, I wrote it kind of to honor her. She just passed away." The teacher gasped in sadness before hugging Sakura in sympathy.

"I am so sorry for your loss. I apologize for being so nosey." Sakura winced, trying to wiggle out of her teacher's grasp. Noticing the resistance, Kurenai released her and bowed apologetically. Sakura looked out the door to finally see her friends Sasori and Deidara coming their way. Their shirts completely untucked. She rolled her eyes.

' **Told you they were screwing. They can't keep it in their pants.'**

Kurenai looked out the room to notice the two boys approaching Sakura, she tried to pay no mind but noticed the red clouds they adorned proudly on their jackets. She was informed that they were something of a gang for the school, but were relatively harmless if left alone. Why would Sakura be acquainted with them? She seemed far too intelligent to mix herself up with the wrong type of people. Sakura left with them promptly, bidding her goodbyes to the teacher.

Sakura walked alongside Deidara and Sasori, she was a tad annoyed at them for making her wait, especially Sasori, who instilled into her, his hate for waiting or for being late.

"I apologize for our late arrival, Deidara is a moron who cannot control his urges." She giggled lightly as she saw the blonde glare down his lover before elbowing him in the stomach in response.

"You wanted me just as much as I wanted you, yeah. You weren't saying no when you were sucking my-" Sakura covered her ears in annoyance, she would much rather not hear of their escapades. Friends or not, it was just far too personal and uncomfortable.

Sasori chuckled at the girl's prude nature. She was far from innocent, yet she clung to her virgin ears as though she was afraid of it being stripped away from her.

"As much as I'd _love_ to hear about you two screwing each other's brains out, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be late to math." As though she were psychic, the bell rang loudly through the hall, the scurrying of teenagers making their way through to the classrooms in a hurry made Sakura only sigh. First day of school and already going to get written up. Perfect. Just frickin' perfect.

"Aww, Sakura-chan, you know you love hearing about Sasori and I, we both know you're into that kind of thing." Deidara teased to which Sakura punched him in the back of his head. He clenched his head and groaned in pain. Sasori only chuckled and kept walking forward.

"Danna! Aren't you gonna make it better? Sakura-chan is so mean to me." He whined, Sakura scoffed. He deserved it, he was always saying the most ignorant and idiotic of things. Sasori would encourage her to keep his lover in his place. It only made their relationship all the more enjoyable.

"Thanks for walking to my class and making me late on my first day, I greatly appreciate it. Now please, don't allow me to inconvenience you both further on your plans of deface the bathrooms in a fit of gay passion." Deidara pouted and lightly glared at his pink haired friend. Sasori just smirked, grabbing his lover by the arm and walking off bidding Sakura farewell.

She sighed, she was doing that a lot today, wasn't she? What a troublesome first day of school. Why couldn't she just go home and go back to bed? Oh yeah, she had tried that but she has to graduate this year so she can get the hell out of that hell hole once and for all.

' _Father only wants the best for us, he only gives us things he knows we are capable of handling. Father loves us, why must we run from father?'_

She growled, she hated the voice who sympathized with her father. She didn't know why she was there, or even how she came to manifest. She didn't know where any of the voices came from, for that matter. It had been years since they began to invade her mind.

Her hand rested on the door handle to the classroom, she attempted to turn it to enter, only for it to open from the inside. A man with silver hair and a mask over his face opened the door. He smiled down on her, inviting her inside. She quietly thanked him and made her way to the last available seat all the way in the back of the classroom.

"Now that we have everyone here in class, I suppose it is time for us all to introduce ourselves." The silver haired man smiled to the class, Sakura just wanted to put her head down and fall asleep for the rest of her life. She introduced herself once today and she definitely did not want to do it again.

"I believe since we were waiting for Haruno-san to arrive, she should be first to introduce herself." She glared daggers at him, cursing him and everything he stood for but he ignored her frustrations.

"My name is Sakura and I hate math and introducing myself." She sat back down immediately. The teacher chuckled.

"That wasn't much of an introduction, Sakura-chan. Please, try again. Your name, likes, dislikes, dreams." Sakura had never felt more tempted to flip off a teacher than she did at that moment. She stood back up, not allowing her glare to leave her teacher's face.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like music, I dislike basically everything else, and the only dream I have is never having to introduce myself to a group of people who have already decided to hate my guts." She sat back down. The teacher laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura could feel the eyes burning on her back, the whispers began. This is why she hated introducing herself, everyone would make their own assumptions on who she was, why she was that way, and whatever nonsense they could make up.

A girl with short purple hair and lavender eyes looked at Sakura with sad eyes, she felt bad that this girl felt so condemned by her classmates, it wasn't quite fair. She saw her boyfriend looking at the girl with pink hair too in curiosity. She didn't feel jealous or anything, she knew he was feeling and thinking the same thoughts as her.

"Hinata-chan, do you know why that girl is so angry? It kind of makes me sad." She shook her head.

"No, Naruto-kun. She's always been like this, I'm not sure why." The boy frowned, still looking at the loose canon of a girl once more.

"Sasuke went on a date with her, but he seemed really annoyed when I asked him about it. Maybe their date went bad and that's why she's mad?" he thought out loud.

"If you people want to talk about me, at least do it to my face instead of behind my back like cowards." She spoke out loud, not giving a glance to anyone in particular. Hinata blushed in embarrassment and Naruto stood up frustrated at her insult.

"I'm not a coward! I'm not afraid of telling you that you're acting just like Sasuke! Did he dump you or something to make you so mad?" Hinata grabbed her boyfriend's wrist to make him sit back down and looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to apologize.

The class burst out in laughter. They were all laughing at her. Her heart raced, she felt her emotions attempting to escape through her eyes. No, she would not let them see her cry. They will _not_ see her weakness.

Kakashi watched the whole ordeal, he thought of stopping the debacle, but thought he should give it time, perhaps it would be warranted to give the cold girl some perspective.

The laughs and taunts began to haunt her mind, it wasn't going to end, she turned her head around to see everyone with tears of laughter in their eyes, pointing, laughing, mocking her. She clenched to her bag, she tried to control her breathing, she was not going to have an episode. She will not let them see her lose control. The pounding of her heart was getting more rapid, louder. It felt as though her heart was going to burst from her chest.

She didn't even notice that the tears she had been holding back were now free, she had failed at keeping them hidden. How could she have been so foolish. The laughing intensified.

"Cry baby! Sasuke left you because you're a freaky cry baby!" She closed her eyes and rose from her seat in a hurry before racing for the door. The teacher attempted to block her way to which she only pushed him aside before storming away.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend regretfully before sitting down. Hinata frowned and looked away.

"That was very mean, Naruto-kun. She was really sad." Hinata tried to scold him, but she knew he already felt awful for his role in the matter.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings like that, I just thought, maybe, she was just angry at Sasuke or something. I didn't mean to make her cry!" Hinata only nodded. She knew her boyfriend didn't mean it in a malicious way, there was no way of telling that his words would have caused her such distress.

"Okay, so. I'm Kakashi-sensei and after what we have just witnessed, I am ordering you all to write an apology letter to Sakura-chan and you all will be handing it to her tomorrow. Until then, I will be back. Don't leave, I will know." As if he were a ninja, he seemed to disappear without a trace.

 **X**

It had been so long since she had cried. She cursed that boy who called her out and got everyone to taunt her. How dare he? They were talking about her! Why couldn't they just leave her be? Why couldn't she just suffer in her own silence, why did they have to make her suffering even worse?

She made her way into the girl's bathroom, she dug into her bag in a rush, digging, digging, digging. Where was it?! She dumped her bag out onto the cold floor to see the blade she had been looking for. She wanted this pain in her heart to go away, just to forget that pain for a while, she would give anything at that moment. As she was about to bring the blade across the skin of her wrist she looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror.

She stared into her eyes, the lust she felt for her own blood. She took several breaths and looked at her waist long pink hair. She was tired of hiding, she was tired of pretending! She brought the blade to her head, grabbing a chunk of her hair and sliding the blade firmly across the section of hair. She felt a wave of contentment pass through her, she grabbed another part and continued until inches upon inches of hair lay stranded on the bathroom floor.

She felt so liberated, almost free. But she will never be free. She couldn't ever be free. Suddenly a knock on the bathroom door alerted her.

"Sakura-chan, it's your sensei. Can you come out so we can chat?" She hissed at the door. She had no desire to speak to the incompetent man who had sat back and watched her suffering. He did _nothing_. He had no right!

"Fuck off, sensei." She snarled.

"Please, Sakura-chan. Will you come out so we can talk?"

' _He should have talked when they were laughing. He should have done something, but he did nothing. He watched us in amusement. Use the blade and let him feel your pain. Let the amusement be yours.'_

"Leave me alone. I am not talking to _you_." The pain began to return, her attention went back to the blade, she wanted to feel blood, her blood. Why can't they just let her bleed on her own?

"If you are not coming out, I will be forced to come in there, Sakura-chan."

"No you will not! You can't come in here, you pervert!" Where the fuck were Sasori and Deidara? Those morons should have been here or somewhere close by. She suddenly felt tired, she felt like drifting off to an endless sleep. She proceeded to lay on the cold bathroom floor. The blade still residing in her hand, her hair surrounding around her body. She smiled, holding the blade closely before closing her eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" she could hear his voice but she couldn't answer anymore. She was just so tired. Her head feeling light, a veil of comfort seeming to cover her being.

"Please answer me, or I'm coming in." She tried to open her mouth to protest but couldn't find any air to speak. She felt nauseous, drifting in and out of consciousness. Her eyes dimly looked up to see the face of her teacher, his eye full of worry, he seemed to be talking, but she could hear no words. She slowly blinked, then saw both Sasori and Deidara, Deidara was trying to slap her face, but she felt so numb. Her lips felt so cold. Everything felt so cold.

Maybe she was dying. The thought seemed to comfort her more than anything. She let a smile escape from her lips before passing out.

"What the hell did you do to her, you idiot teacher?!" Deidara screamed, trying to awake his friend. Her body went limp, he noticed that her chest was still. She wasn't breathing. He took Sakura's body out of the arms of her teacher and placed her back on the ground and started administering CPR.

Sasori had ran to get the principal and call for an ambulance. Kakashi was on his knees, frozen to do anything as he watched another student trying to save his student. He failed to save her, she was entrusted to him and he had failed her not only once in the course of an hour, but twice.

"Damnit, Sakura! Wake up!" He pressed his hands down on her chest once more before breathing life into her.

"You can't die yet! You're too strong to die, wake up! Come on, Sakura, wake up!" He screamed, refusing to give up. She had stopped breathing for a total of two minutes. They both knew that Sakura's chance at survival was almost nonexistent after three minutes of no air flow to the brain. One last ditch effort, he pushed his entire being into Sakura's chest, before giving her one last breath of air.

He stopped.

Suddenly a gasp could be heard from her blue lips, she could breathe. She could breathe.

"D-deidara…" she tried to speak, coughing hoarsely. Deidara lifted his hand to her face, brushing away the strands of hair away from her eyes and mouth.

"Ssh, Sakura. You're okay, yeah. You're okay." She opened her eyes slightly and smiled.

"Don't stress yourself, yeah. You've had a long day. Sasori called an ambulance, you're going to the hospital, yeah." She reached for Deidara's hand, squeezing it as firmly as she could, her eyes pleading but Deidara shook his head.

"I know you don't like going, yeah, but you scared us. You would have been dead if I wasn't here, we can't lose you Sakura-chan. We love you, yeah." Sakura gave up the fight, the hospital it was. At least she was safe there. With the cameras.

 **X**

"Alright, you three. Your registration here is complete, I just need to give you all a tour and you should all be good to go." The Busty blonde woman exclaimed. The three siblings followed suit, the oldest being a girl with her hair pinned into four ponytails spiked up, the second was a boy with brown hair who seemed to enjoy face paint a tad more than any normal person. The last was the youngest of the siblings, crimson red hair and sea foam green eyes.

"This way is the cafeteria-" the principal was cut off by a man with similar red hair and amber eyes.

"Tsunade-sama, you need to come with me right now, I have already called an ambulance, Sakura is in the bathroom and she's not breathing." She looked at him, eyes widened but nodded nonetheless.

"You three, I have to go. Go back to my office and ask Shizune to finish showing you around." Instantly, the principal followed the man to the bathroom. The three siblings looked at each other and smirked in unison.

"That's your cousin, Sasori." The brothers nodded their heads. They made their way back to the office only to see an ambulance outside the school and paramedics rushing through the doors with a stretcher and defibrillator.

"Whoever this Sakura girl is, is causing quite the commotion." They walked back into the office to be greeted by the vice principal. She sought them back out, on their way with the rest of the tour they saw the pale body of a girl with pink hair on the stretcher and on oxygen. Her eyes were green, but so dimly lit, as though she were about to fall back asleep.

The youngest sibling couldn't leave his gaze on her, and focused on her for as long as she was in his sight.

"That poor girl. I hope she's okay." Shizune sighed but continued leading them on. The redhead continued behind his siblings, however, his thoughts distracted him for the rest of the day. He would see her again, he told himself. He would definitely see her again.

 **X**

' _Father will take care of us. He loves us, let father help us.'_

' **Father is a bastard, if anything, he will want to keep us like this! He would know we won't be able to fight back.'**

' _This is that damned teacher's fault. If we had given him our pain this wouldn't have happened. If we had killed them all, we would be fine. We would be free. They wouldn't laugh if their throats were slit.'_

' _ **Why couldn't Deidara have let us die? You are worthless. Father knows we are worthless, but he gives us worth. Our death would mean nothing but eternal peace. Why did he take that from us?'**_

Sakura kept breathing through the mask, on one side was Deidara and the other Sasori. They held her hands, rubbing them gently. She tried blinking her eyes, feeling as though she were trapped in a dream.

"You will be fine, Sakura. We are here, you aren't alone. You're not alone." Sasori reassured her, she turned her head to the side to face him. She allowed tears to release from her eyes, a signal of her thanks. She wasn't alone. They made sure that she would never be alone.

 **X**

The classroom was full of noise, Kakashi has been gone for at least 30 minutes, they had only a few minutes left in class before the bell would ring. Hinata and Naruto didn't waste any time on their apology letters to Sakura. They were genuinely sorry for what had happened. No one deserves to be laughed at like that. The look in her eyes, it was so brutally sad. She was almost led to believe that Sakura couldn't feel anything but anger but today, today she just lost it. And it was their fault.

There went the bell, everyone rose from their seat and left the classroom. On their way out, they saw Sakura's frail body on a stretcher being rushed away. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other.

"Oh my god, what happened to Sakura?" She asked no one in particular. Gossip began to flood through the hallways. They tried to follow after the stretcher until a man with red hair turned around and glared at them, threatening them to stay away.

"Did you hear? Sakura tried to commit suicide! Kakashi-sensei found her in the bathroom with a knife!" the guilt in their stomachs only grew more and more. Did Sakura really try to kill herself? Was it because of what happened? Of course it was! They were so awful to her. They could only hope to make amends when and if they saw her again.

They looked around and saw their sensei talking to their principal. Tsunade had her hands on her hips, and tapping her foot to the ground. Kakashi was talking to her, they assumed about what had happened in the classroom but they couldn't hear over the commotion in the hallway. Tsunade then crossed her arms and glared at their teacher, her face morphing into the most foul scowl they'd imagined possible. She was scolding him from what they could tell. He was looking down, understandably so, mortified at what he had seen.

The bustling and gossip eventually got onto Tsunade's last nerve and she turned to face the crowd of teenagers. She stomped her foot down, causing a loud cracking noise. Everyone froze and their attention went to their principal.

"If you wish not to have Saturday school detention for the next seven months, every single one of you best move onto your next class _now._ " Everyone moved as fast as they'd ever moved, Hinata and Naruto included. Tsunade was fair, but if you ever got on her bad side… they shivered.

Hinata and Naruto moved onto their next class: History. They groaned, knowing that they had to deal with the most hated teacher in school. _Orochimaru_. At least most of their friends were in the same class, that made it somewhat better.

They both sat down beside Sasuke and what they would call his harem. All the girls who liked Sasuke would swoon over her, he rarely paid them any notice. Today, however, he was unusually friendly with all of them.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Sasuke-kun? Did you hear about that Sakura girl? She is so emo, she tried to kill herself! How pathetic!" Hinata and Naruto turned their heads to the girl called Karin, and glared. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"What ever did happen on your date with her, Sasuke? Was it a huge disaster?" She seemed to be really torn up about it…" The raven hair boy's eye twitched. He grunted, not wanting to give a response.

He didn't want to remember her. He refused to remember how she refused him. She rejected him. How dare she? The prudish bitch. She should have been more than willing to be within his bed.

 _Sakura looked to the side and blushed lightly, not wanting to show him her innocent nature. He smirked as he grabbed her chin and brushed his lips against hers. Her blush intensified, she kissed back shyly but was alarmed when she felt his tongue trying to slip through her lips, she broke the kiss and pushed him away._

" _What the hell?" he asked angrily, trying to grab her arm to pull her back in, she resisted, grabbing his wrist and twisting it away from her. He seethed in pain and glared at her._

" _What the fuck is your problem? Isn't this what you wanted? You were the one who said you loved me and want to be with me, and now that I give you the chance, you pull away like a virgin." She glared at him, trying to back away from him slowly._

" _In case you didn't know, I am a virgin, so that insult won't work on me, sorry to disappoint. Secondly, I said I loved you because I thought you were nice, but after this, now that I know you would try and force yourself on me, I would never love a monster like you." He growled at her in response, grabbing the vase of flowers he had bought her and throwing it at her. She dodged, the vase only missing her head by an inch._

" _You have some fucking issues, you could have hurt me! Whatever the hell this was, it's over! I am going home." She tried to rush out of his room, only to run into Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. He smiled down to her._

" _Is everything alright in here? I heard a commotion." Sakura turned around and glared at Sasuke one last time._

" _Actually, Itachi, could you take me home? I'm not feeling well." He nodded simply, taking her away and closing the door to his brother's room. Waiting for their steps to dissipate, he punched the wall, his hand going straight through it, his knuckles bleeding from the impact._

" _How dare she reject me? Me?! How dare she." He talked to no one in particular as he looked at his bruised and bloody fist. This was not the end. This was not the end._

The bell rang once more. Orochimaru walked through the door and sat down at his desk.

"Welcome to History, where you must know your past in order to reach your future. I will be your teacher Orochimaru." He introduced. Everyone in the class stared at him blankly. They didn't care for anything he'd have to say. It was history, the easiest class to teach, save for P.E. or Art. A knock on the door interrupted his introduction, he sighed, annoyed, as he got up from his desk to open the door.

The red haired boy behind the door glared at the teacher, who in turned smirked.

"I see that we have a late arrival."

"I was unable to enter because the door was locked. I was under the impression that keeping a door locked would be against safety codes in case of a fire." The class giggled at the redhead's statement.

"What is your name, child? You are late to my class, after all." The glare did not lessen any.

"Gaara." He looked unto the teenager amused, and welcomed him inside the classroom and closed the door once more.

"Since you are new here, I will let you off with a warning. Once the bell rings, my door is closed and locked. If you are late, you will not be allowed access into my class and you will go to Tsunade-sama for your punishment. Do I make myself clear, boy?"

"Hn." He moved to an empty seat beside Naruto and Sasuke.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class, Gaara?" He looked up to his teacher once more.

"No." Orochimaru chuckled to himself.

"I'm afraid it's mandatory. Please, introduce yourself." He grunted but stood up from his seat briefly.

"My name is Gaara and I hate you all. That's all you need to know." The rest of the class was very quiet. Orochimaru didn't bother making him give a proper introduction.

"He kind of reminds me of Sakura. All anger, and stuff." Hinata nodded. She wondered how Sakura was doing now, she wished she could help out somehow.

"Great, another freak like Sakura. I wish that Kakashi-sensei would have just let her die. It's not like anyone would have cared." The sound of choking then radiated throughout the room. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Gaara wrap his hand around Karin's throat, squeezing the life out of her.

"Like how no one would care if you died? Perhaps we should find out." His grip around her neck tightened. Orochimaru rushed over to the back of the classroom and got between Gaara and Karin, forcing his hand to release around her neck.

She fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Now you know how she must have felt." He remarked darkly. Orochimaru grabbed his shoulders, escorting him out of the room in a rush. Everyone was still looking on in terror at what had happened. What the _fuck_ just happened?

 **X**

"Sabaku no Temari to the office immediately. Sabaku no Temari to the office immediately." She laughed, she'd only been in this class with this crazy guy who wore all green and had scarily bushy eyebrows for only ten minutes and she was already being called to the office.

What did she do? She froze for a moment. Oh god, what did Gaara do? She groaned before getting up from her seat and leaving the room and making her way to the Principal's office. She saw her little brother being guarded by two male teachers and the principal.

"What did you do now, Gaara?" He only smirked. The pale skinned man with long black hair spoke first.

"He strangled another student. This is absolutely unacceptable behavior. I understand that you are his sister, and you are without parents, but this is a very serious offense. I suggest you inform him that his actions have consequences." She rolled her eyes. God, not one of _those_ teachers. How dare he even bring up their parents?

"Well, whoever the hell you are, I suggest you not bring up my dead parents so casually when you haven't known us for more than a day." The teacher looked at though he was about to respond in anger but Tsunade stopped him.

"I apologize for Orochimaru's disrespect, Temari-san. We just wish for you to take your brother home, he is going to be suspended for two days. Hopefully, the student's parents do not file charges. I will try my best to avert the situation if it comes down to it."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. My brother and I are very thankful for your patience and generosity, aren't we, Gaara?" Seeing no response from him, she elbowed him in the stomach to which he grunted in anger.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." He mumbled. She gave her own smirk before dismissing the siblings.

"You are far too lenient, Tsunade. That troublemaker will end up in jail one day." She rolled her eyes, her hand imitating a crocodile.

"Blah blah blah. Orochimaru, shut up and go back to your class." He huffed before leaving the office and making his way back to the classroom. The other teacher stayed with Tsunade, a frown hidden behind the mask. His first day on the job, and already so much chaos. He was starting to regret his decision.

"Kakashi, your father would not like for you to be wallowing in your own self pity. We all make mistakes, you need to learn from it and move on. Sakura will be fine, if I know her any better myself, I'd say she is far too prideful to die. She's a fighter." He sighed but nodded. She then nudged him a tiny flash and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Our secret, eh?" He could only chuckle.

 **X**

This is the first chapter of the brand new HITM. I know, it is _vastly_ different from the original, I promise, that it will be more fluffy and light hearted like the original soon. I am trying out some new things to see how I like it. It will stay true to the original, give or take, a few minor changes, and perhaps a couple major differences, but nothing that would make it a different entity on its own.

I am still looking for two OC's to implement into the story, please tell me if you would like your OC to make an appearance. :) Next chapter, we will see Sakura's first interaction with her father, Akatsuki backstory, and perhaps a little GaaSaku fluff, if I can manage to find a space.

I don't want to throw them into a relationship just for the luls, I want it to make sense. Gaara's sense of ownership may come into play, but Sakura is not the type of person to take well to someone trying to control her, what could happen? ;) Until next time, Ja ne!

Miyaka Hana


	2. Room of Angels

A/N: Originally, I was going to update TBCB next, but I hit a roadblock due to my overwhelming inspiration for HITM. It couldn't be helped. There will be underlying dark themes, but I will be trying to add the more fun and humorous atmosphere.

 **Hidden in the Music**

 **Chapter Two: Room of Angels**

' **Room of Angel' belongs to Akira Yamaoka and 'Dancing Dirt into the Snow' belongs to Missy Higgins.**

 _You lie silent there before me,  
Your tears may mean nothing to me now  
The wind howling at the window  
The love you never gave  
I give to you_

 _Really don't deserve it  
But now there's nothing you can do  
So sleep in your only memory of me  
My dearest mother_

 _Here's a lullaby to close your eyes  
It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
Goodbye…_

 _So insignificant  
Sleeping dormant deep inside of me  
Are you hiding away lost?  
Under the sewers,  
Maybe flying high in the clouds?_

 _Perhaps you're happy without me  
So many seeds have been sown in the field  
And who could sprout up so blessedly  
If I had died?_

 _I would have never felt sad at all  
You will not hear me say I'm sorry.  
Where is the light?  
I wonder if it's weeping somewhere_

 _Here's a lullaby to close your eyes  
It was always you that I despised  
The I don't feel enough for you to cry  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
Goodbye…_

" _To you, Mother… Even with Father, as evil as he may be, it is you who holds the weed of hate in my heart. I could have only wished your death were as painful as the life you thrust unto me. Mother, I hate you and I hate what you've done to me; you may not have pulled the trigger, but you supplied the bullets. You may not be indulging in his wishes, but you are not condemning them. You are a bystander to the murder of your own child and all you could do is run away and hide from the madness but do nothing to stop it. You may not be the monster, but you helped create him."_

 **X**

"Dr. Haruno, your daughter is in ER 22. It seems as though she went into cardiac arrest but was revived. We ran toxicology reports and the presence of cocaine use is listed." The man with dark green eyes only nodded in understanding.

"I will be tending to her care. You all may tend to other patients, I will not allow anyone else to be in my daughter's care." The male nurse bowed in respect before being dismissed.

"Stupid child." He scoffed, making his way to her room. He recognized the two boys as friends of hers, he gripped the door handle tightly, suppressing a glare that felt the need to rise to his features.

"I ask that you both leave the room, I wish to speak with my daughter." Sasori got up slowly, grabbing Deidara's hand for him to follow. He yanked out of his grip, and glared at the doctor across the room.

"I am not leaving her side. She needs a friend, yeah. Sasori and I are staying." Patience wearing thin on the burly doctor, he opened the door wide, and grabbed his pager.

"Either you both will leave, or I will make you leave." Deidara's face turned to a scowl, his teeth gritting in rage. Sakura grabbed his arm, averting his attention from her father.

"Just go. I'll be fine." He growled, rising to stand and leaving with Sasori in a huff. Her father closed and locked the door before walking to his daughter's side.

"I see that you've cut your hair. You knew that I was gauging hair growth, and you've ruined my data." Sakura held her hand up to her now shortened locks, she chuckled.

"I see that my hair is of more importance to you than my heart stopping. You're such a wonderful father, you definitely have your priorities in the right place." He raised his hand to slap her across the face in a fast, fluid motion.

She didn't wince, not once. Her body was conditioned enough to take something as little as that without batting an eye.

"You are a very insolent child. There are times in which I wonder if you are truly mine. No child of mine should have a tongue that quick." She rolled her eyes and turned on her side to attempt to sleep.

"Please, tell me something I haven't already heard. If it were up to me, I'd rather anyone for a father than someone as incompetent as you." She refused to be afraid of her father, she knew how capable he was, but what should she care? He needed her, whether he would willingly admit it or not. In the off chance he decided to finally kill her, that's what she wanted.

"You have been careless. The hospital knows about your cocaine use. You could have very well put me in a tight spot, but thankfully for my position, I will be the only one to monitor and rehabilitate you. You best not have another episode like this again."

"I'm ever so grateful, for your generosity, father." She mocked, only to be surprised by a sharp sensation in her neck. She fought the tears threatening to fall and the scream rising from her throat. She could only look up and see the dark green eyes that stare her down. The smirk he held on his lips could tell a story on its own.

The racing of her own heartbeat began to frighten her, her body began to convulse. She couldn't breathe. Her vision flickered in and out. She tried to raise a hand to her father's face only to pull it back down. She was so weak.

She suffered for what seemed like hours, it was likely due to the drug he had injected into her bloodstream, but she could swear she'd seen figures with wings, floating across her bed. Looking down on her, staring deep into her eyes. Why wouldn't they take her? Why wouldn't they let her go with them?

'Angels do not exist, for any being of the afterlife are the demons that haunt you.' Only minutes had passed until the feeling washed over and disappeared.

"You will do as I say, your insubordination will not be tolerated. If you ever wish to feel movement again, you will cooperate. You are replaceable."

Her father left the room leaving her alone with her thoughts. She wished to cry, to fall asleep and never wake up. If there was a god, did he really enjoy taunting her so much? The idea infuriated her, how dare they take enjoyment in her pain and suffering? She wished she could end her life just to end their amusement but it would only be futile. She'd tried several times, only for him to bring her back. She cannot leave, she cannot end what she did not start.

 **X**

His grip on the landline phone tightened as he listened to the voice on the other end. He took a deep breath. Itachi resented the fact he wasn't there for Sakura whenever she'd needed him, but was thankful that she had both Sasori and Deidara by her side. If it weren't for Deidara, he would have lost her. That wouldn't do, absolutely not.

"I see. Will she be released soon?" He frowned, his hopes dashed down.

"Her father is monitoring her more than ever, at least until she can prove the trace of cocaine is out of her system." The deep voice came from the phone, almost as if it were a trigger to allow his rage to fester. Damn that man.

"How is Sakura feeling?"

"She's acting like she's fine, but we know better than that." He heard Deidara's voice pipe in. He sadly laughed, Sakura was always the type to play tough, she had grown into that rule that hiding her emotions would be her only saving grace. If she were allowed to release them, it would be similar to a wave crashing into a ship. Her emotions should have never accumulated to such destruction.

Sensing a presence through the phone, neither belonging to his friends he bid his farewells and hung up. He assumed his brother had been listening all along, unsure of his motivation he let it go. However, he would not relinquish the chance to strike fear unto him if he dare hurt her.

"Little brother, mother has taught you not to invade others conversations, did she not?" He looked impassively at his younger brother who in turned shot a fearless glare.

"Just as mother taught us not to associate with drug addicts, but I guess we're not perfect, right Aniki?" The patience within Itachi began to wither away, pure annoyance beginning to rise and claim hold of his conscience.

"You should learn not to speak of things you are unable to understand. I assure you, that this is the least of your interest to pursue. You will be silent or I will impose that silence." He allowed the threat to float within the air, leaving Sasuke only for him to breathe it in. That would be his warning, if he should ever come cross, he will take matters directly into his own hands.

 **X**

"No fair, you always cheat! I hate this game." Sakura pouted as she threw the pen across the room. There was a picture of a hangman drawn fully, missing blanks under the picture. Deidara grinned.

"Maybe you're just not as smart as me, Sakura-chan." He teased as she scowled.

"If I didn't throw my pen, I would have just stabbed you with it." He and Sasori laughed in unison as Sakura laid down in her hospital bed, her arms crossed.

"Sakura, are you hungry?" Her ears perked up just slightly, only for them to see she was interested.

"Maybe…" she mumbled. Sasori chuckled and started to walk out of the room.

"I'll bring you some dango. The food here is foul and virtually inedible." Sakura raised up and put her hands together as though she were praying.

"Thank you Sasori, you are a real god." He waved to his lover and friend before leaving the room.

"Wanna play another game, Sakura-chan, yeah?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Only if _I_ get to choose the game!" she declared, an evil laugh threatening to overcome her lips. Deidara raised an eyebrow but smirked.

"What kind of game, yeah?"

"I spy! You can't beat me at this, this was my favorite game growing up!" she claimed proudly, a devilish glint in her eyes. There was no way she could lose this game! Deidara will fall to his knees in defeat, she will be victorious!

"Fine, yeah. Go first, un." She wiggled her nose slightly, looking around the room.

"I spy… something blue!" She cackled. He looked at her simply.

"My eyes, yeah?" She slumped down.

I hate you." She growled, Deidara laughed. Beaten her at her own, his grinned widened.

"My turn now, yeah?" She huffed, turning her head to the side and her arms still crossed. A knock at the door interrupted their game, assuming it was Sasori, she brightened up.

"Sasori! Deidara is being a jerk, you should punish him like that one time he blew up your puppet!" Once the door fully opened, she realized it was not Sasori. Two others, much shorter than him. Blonde hair, blue eyes for the boy, and the lavender eyes with the short purple-violet hair for the girl.

Deidara noticed Sakura tense up, he rose from his seat.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" The girl looked to her boyfriend nervously, holding onto his arm. She gulped, trying to speak for herself.

"I came with Hinata-chan to apologize to Sakura, I said some things that weren't nice, and I wanted to tell her I was sorry." The blonde haired boy spoke for the two of them. Sakura looked to Deidara with pleading eyes.

"Well, she doesn't wanna talk to you, yeah. Just go, now." Hinata tried to pull Naruto away but he stood in his place, determined to speak with her directly.

"Please, Sakura. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings and made you hurt yourself, can you please talk to us?" Deidara looked back at Sakura in confusion, unaware of what had happened, Sakura looked down gripping onto the sheets.

Hinata saw Sakura looking down intensely, as though she was fighting a battle within herself to speak. If she were really responsible at hurting her, she had to make things right.

"S-sakura-chan… I'm really sorry for what happened. You didn't deserve what happened." Hinata tried to speak up, stuttering just slightly.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone? Is the fact that I'd rather die torment enough? But of course not, the constant harassment and abuse at school just makes me even more determined. Perhaps, you'll feel bad for once in your perfect little lives if I did end up just offing myself, I'm sure that it'd give people quite a lot of gossip. Ooh, the emo girl finally killed herself! Who do we go after next?" Sakura was shaking at the end of her rant, Deidara rushed back to her side and grabbed hold of her hand and started rubbing her back.

"Sakura-chan, calm down. It's okay, just calm down, yeah…" He tried to soothe her. He looked up to see the two other students staring at her, almost as though they pitied her, felt bad for her.

"What the hell is going on in here? Why is Sakura shaking?" Sasori had walked into the room and the first thing he saw was Sakura shaking, tears aggressively falling from her eyes and two people he did not recognize in the way. He set the box of dango onto the counter before going to Sakura's bedside.

He ran his fingers through her hair gently, humming into her ear as a means to calm her nerves.

"S-Sakura-san… We are sorry that you feel that way. We just wanted to tell you we were sorry, very sorry. We wanted to be your friends, maybe we can help you?" Deidara growled at the timid girl, who in turned buried her head into her boyfriend's chest as he held her protectively.

"Haven't you both helped enough, yeah?" Bravely, Naruto looked up and stared down the other blonde in the room.

"Say whatever you want of us, we have made mistakes, but at least we're trying to make things right! We don't hate Sakura, we just want to help her be happy and maybe become friends so she will be happier in school and then everyone will stop being mean to her. I know it sounds bad when I say it like that, but I have never been good at words, but I _promise_ you both, and I promise you too, Sakura, Hinata-chan and I care about you, we just want to help you! I never break my promises, believe it!"

Deidara wanted to growl and aggressively throw the boy around, how could he think that he can help Sakura? He wasn't some miracle worker who will magically make her life any better.

"Please Sakura, give us a chance?" He pleaded. Sakura's shakes began to dissipate and she could breathe calmly again. She wiped the tears from her eyes. That asshole did it again, why the hell was she so weak when he opened his mouth? Why did she always react that way whenever he talked to her like cared?

' _Maybe they do care, what if he helps them stop the bullies? Saku-chan, they want to be there for you, let them be your friends, they want to love you like Sasori and Deidara…'_

She clenched to her head slightly feeling the voice intentionally giving her a headache.

"Shut up…" she tried to tell the voice.

'Why would they want to be friends with you? They are only going to hurt you. Only I can love you, my child. No one else can love you the way I love you.'

Sasori noticed the internal conversation Sakura was having, he was aware that she needed to sleep, this amount of stress will only worsen her thoughts and the voices will find her vulnerable. They will haunt her.

"Sakura will talk to you another time, she needs to sleep. Please leave." Sasori said smoothly whilst bringing Sakura's head against his chest allowing her to cling to him. They both nodded their heads and left the room, but not before Hinata left a small gift-box on the counter. Sasori kissed her forehead and Deidara kissed her hand. They loved Sakura, platonically of course, but they cared for her very deeply. Almost like a little sister of theirs.

"I don't want to go back." Sakura mumbled into Sasori's chest, he hummed in question but Deidara nodded his head. He understood.

"I won't let them take you back, yeah. They'd have to get you over my dead body, and as you like to put it, my hair itself is at least a good fifteen pounds, I won't make it that easy, yeah." Sakura smiled before laughing lightly.

"I love you guys so much. I don't know what I'd do without you both." They both smirked in unison.

"See, I knew you liked our gay love triangle, yeah." She rolled her eyes before giggling.

"If I wasn't hooked up to all these stupid machines I'd punch you in the face." He gave his signature grin before leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, Sakura-chan, your acts of affection hurt me, yeah." She scoffed while blushing lightly. Her eyes then went over to the counter as she saw the box of Dango and then the box Hinata left.

"Would you like the dango, Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head. Sasori stood up and went to grab the box and noticed the box that girl had left. He brought both over.

"Sakura, I believe that girl left this for you." He said lamely, placing the gift-box into her lap. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, hesitant to open it. She didn't want to feel obligated to return their offer of friendship or to thank them for anything they had gotten for her. She had Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi as friends. She didn't _need_ any more.

Against her better judgement, she undid the bow and opened the box to see a brand new music notebook with a lock and key. She touched the notebook slightly, not believing that someone cared enough to get her something that she would like, or anything at all, for that matter. She didn't realize that Hinata was in Choir with her. She must have seen everything that had happened.

She opened the notebook to see a note on the inside addressed to her.

'Sakura-san, I hope you like the notebook. I'm sorry that people are mean and I know you like your music, so maybe this will keep it safe?'

"Why… why does she care?" She said to herself. Deidara's grip on her hand tightened slightly offering her the support if she needed it.

"Perhaps you can ask her."

 **X**

"Gaara, you need to explain to me what happened. I really don't wanna have to go back to school and kick some ass, nor do I want to get expelled for murdering an idiot teacher who can't keep his mouth shut." Temari tried to break conversation. After she had taken Gaara home, she decided not to go back to school that same day. She was still incredibly angry at what that Orochimaru guy said to her.

"Perhaps those who taunt and harass the ones weaker should feel the end of the sword they are not holding." She growled in frustration, almost wanting to pummel her little brother.

"Stop talking in riddles, Gaara. Tell me what the fuck happened, I do not have the time nor the patience to be going around in circles with you! You just got out of that stupid place, do you really want them to make you a permanent resident? Do you realize how damn hard it was to get you out?!"

Gaara was silent, only causing Temari more aggravation. She grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and held him up before yelling at him.

"You need to talk to me now! I am trying to keep this train wreck of a family together! I love you and Kankurou, why can't you two just make it easier on me for once!? Every single time we go somewhere new, it is either you or Kankurou causing trouble, and I have to be the responsible one and clean up your mess! I love you both, but I'm not our mother! You can't keep doing this to me, Gaara!"

She released him back onto the ground, her face full of angry tears and her body trembling with anger and stress. Gaara looked up at his sister and frowned.

He didn't like to see her cry, after both their parents died she had to step up as their guardian and make sure they would be okay. She had to get several jobs just to put food on the table and to keep a roof over their heads. She had sacrificed so much just to be the best sister and parent that she could be and to provide for her brothers. She was trying so hard and he was only making her job harder.

"I'm sorry." He said, almost in a whisper. Temari heard however.

"Please Gaara, if you're really sorry, please just tell me what happened. Why did you go choking some random person? What did they do? I just want to help you.'

He closed his eyes, only to remember her emerald eyes staring back at him. They could pierce through the darkest of nights.

" _Code Grey! Code Grey!" he heard the speakers fill the institution. His blood lust brought a curve to his mouth, forming it into a smirk. Where were they? What kind of weapon did they hold? He snuck by the barrage of attendants rushing to stop the combative patient. Perhaps, he could stop them himself._

" _Sakura-san, put down the blade. You're fine, everything is fine." He heard the head therapist try to speak through the door. So it was a girl? Typical, he scoffed. Girls are always causing stupid mischief. She must be one of the crazies who thrived on self mutilation._

" _No! Everyone will feel the pain! Then you'll believe me! I'm not lying, he will get me if I don't get him first! I have to kill him!" The threat rising from her voice intrigued him, perhaps she was more like him. Still crazy, but perhaps, on the same level as he. He could only feel possessive. She can be his playmate until he found no more use._

" _Don't get any closer! If I can't kill him, I'll just end it so he can't revive me! I'll slit my throat before he can even get his filthy hands on me! Then he can only stand there as helpless as he made me!" Suddenly he heard her screams invade the halls, almost sending chills down his spine._

" _You bastards! Why don't you believe me! He's going to use me, he wants me to be his experiment! He gives me the drugs, he gave me this affliction! He is the one who killed my mother!" Then her voice became nothing. The attendants and the psychiatrist exited the room. He hid himself behind the corner watching until everyone was gone._

 _He walked to the room and looked through the window. He saw the thin figure of a girl with pale pink hair and green eyes looking straight back at him. Looking around him, he knew that there was no one watching. He picked the lock and opened the door before slipping in silently to approach her._

 _It was then that he realized she had been restrained in a straight jacket. Her back leaned against the walls of her room, her eyes full of tears. She looked at him blankly._

" _Who are you?" she asked quietly. He smirked before placing his hand to her bloodied cheek. It seems as though she attempted to slit her throat as promised, but missed. He leaned in and licked the blood off her cheek._

" _You may call me Gaara and I will be your master from now on. You will bleed for me only." She looked at him, devoid of emotion._

" _The only one who I have bled for is my father and I am certain that he will not allow me to bleed for anyone other than he. What would make you so special to claim me as yours?"_

" _Because we are the same, however, I will only take to your blood as you give it to me willingly. What fun would there be if I took it by force?" She seemed to understand. She bit her lip just hard enough for it to split and blood to fill her lips._

" _As you wish, Gaara-sama. You may take to my blood as you so wish." He hungrily kissed her, sucking on the blood from her lips. The door opened to reveal several guards who had rushed to pull Gaara away from her, she looked at him, hoping she will see him again._

" _You'll see me again, my pet. You will see me again." He gave her a lasting grin before being dragged away._

"Gaara? Are you okay?" his sister asked him worried. He slowly nodded his head.

"No one will make her bleed, she is mine. If I have to take them out of my way by force, so be it. They will not make her bleed."

"Gaara, what are you talking about?" She asked pleadingly.

"Sakura is mine. She will always be mine. She has been mine for five years." Temari was trying to process what he was telling her, how the hell was she even his? He had not even met her except that brief moment at school!

"Gaara, you don't even know her! You see one glimpse of her at school, what the hell are you even talking about?" He grinned, he knew his sister wouldn't understand.

"She was there. She was there when I was first admitted. I found her and claimed her. I told her I would find her again. She is mine, after all." He saw the horrified look on her face, her hands went to her mouth, she shook her head.

"Gaara, please, don't tell me, she, she was the one they found you with? That's why they locked you up?" His grin only grew wider.

"I love her, for she is mine. She gave herself to me, her blood belongs to me." He was caught off guard whenever his sister embraced him. She hugged him tightly, he shook out of his thoughts and hugged her back. His sister was the only one on his side, she only wanted the best for him.

"Gaara, please. Don't do anything that will hurt you or her. I love you very much, I only want you to be happy, Gaara." He nodded firmly, still embraced in the hug.

"Temari, what does it mean to want to protect someone? She is mine, I wish to protect her at all costs. I don't want anyone to look at her, to touch her. I want her all to myself."

"Gaara, it just means you care about her, but please. Don't be too possessive, you could scare her, or you might hurt someone else. I don't want you to be taken away again. I don't know if I can take it again."

"As you wish."

 **X**

Kakashi looked directly into the group of students in his classroom. The empty spot where Sakura had sat only yesterday seemed to haunt his mind. He wished he could have done more to help her, if it weren't for one of her friends, Sakura very likely could have died. What kind of teacher did that make him?

"Kakashi-sensei?" he snapped out of his thoughts and saw both Hinata and Naruto standing at his desk.

"Yes, is there something I can help you both with?" Hinata shook her head.

"We know you're sad about Sakura-san, we just wanted to tell you that we went to visit her yesterday. She's doing better, I think, but she is still really sad. We thought you might have wanted to know." Kakashi sighed but smiled.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'm saddened to hear that she is still upset, but relieved she is doing better." Hinata bowed before returning to her seat, Naruto stood behind.

"Kakashi-sensei, have you ever heard of someone killing themselves before?" Naruto asked in a whisper, to say Kakashi was caught off guard would be an understatement.

"Naruto, that is a very personal question, but to answer you vaguely, I will only say yes." Naruto frowned, looking to the side.

"Sensei, why would someone kill themselves? I know, sometimes, people can be really mean and life can be hard, but can things be so unbearable in life that people would rather just die? I want to understand, I want to help Sakura, but I don't understand why she wants to die so much."

It was times like these where Kakashi really wished he didn't get into this profession. There were times in which students would ask questions that he really did not want to answer, and especially questions he had no answers for.

"Naruto, there is no telling what is going on in her mind that makes her feel that way. The only thing you can do to help is to be there for her. Whenever she gets angry or feels depressed, don't run away or respond in anger. The more people a suicidal person has in their life, the more reasons they have not to act upon it."

Naruto seemed to understand, returning to his seat beside Hinata. Kakashi sighed, thinking of what his student must be feeling, all the inner turmoil she must feel to be in such a dark place in her mind. He will never understand it, but he will try. That is the least she deserved. He will not lose someone else in such a way.

 **X**

Kankurou walked through the door of his poetry class. He smirked, looking up at the teacher, she was tall, long legs, shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was gorgeous, no doubt. Then there was the chance he'd be seeing other hotties in his class. He knew he made the right choice to enroll into poetry. The chicks dig a sensitive guy.

"Kiba, what are you doing here? Please don't tell me-" A boy with Brown hair and eyes grinned at her, Kankurou looked at the both of them and knew instantly that they had to be related in some way.

"I signed up for your class, sis. Everyone knows all the babes are here." His sister rolled her eyes and pointed to an empty seat in the back of the room.

"Ugh, just sit down Kiba. I have no time for your shenanigans today." He only smirked, allowing the girls to sit around him as he put his feet up on the desk. Kankurou rolled his eyes, what a loser. He thought. He wasn't even that great looking, not that he was bi curious, or anything, but he knew a good looking man, if he ever saw one.

He managed to find an open seat by a girl with brown hair who wore it into two buns. She was attractive, for the most part. She seemed agitated at the other male and the girls around him.

"Sluts…" he heard her murmur. He thought to make some small chat, it couldn't hurt, right? How else was he going to make friends, maybe get into the good graces of the females of Konoha high? He laughed to himself.

"Yeah, where I came from, the 'sluts' weren't nearly as clingy." She turned around, shocked to hear another voice addressing her. She scowled, glaring directly through Kankurou.

"I wasn't talking to you, loser." She emphasized in an annoyed tone. He glared back at her. What the hell was crawling up her ass?

"Geez, you don't have to be such a bitch. I was just trying to make some small talk. Get over yourself, bonbon, it's not an attractive quality." They exchanged glares for a good two minutes before hearing the bell ring and the teacher starting her class.

"Thank you everyone for joining me today for our first poetry class of the year. My name is Hana Inuzuka, but you may call me Hana-sensei. To start off the year, I would like to show a video of our poetry competition from last year so you all know what I am looking for in a poet to send to competition this year."

Not wasting anytime, Hana rolled the tv cart into the middle of the room, she placed the video into the video reader and pressed play.

"The poet I chose last year was Sakura Haruno. Sakura's genre of expertise may be a bit dark, and I do not expect you to adopt her style of writing, but I want you all to feel for your writing as she feels for hers. You will understand what I mean."

Kankurou looked into the Tv and he saw the girl with pink hair and green eyes he had seen the day before. So, they were the same person. Interesting, he thought.

" _Contestant 13: Sakura Haruno, please come to the stage for your reading." There was rustling in the auditorium, then the camera panned out to show her walking up the stage steps and then her in the front with the microphone to her face._

" _State your poem name and begin whenever you wish. You have five minutes." She nodded. She started patting on her leg, as if to keep a rhythm._

" _My poem is called 'Dancing Dirt into the Snow'. Alone you find yourself just hanging and to fill the hole you cling to all that seems, to hide the little girl that's crying, underneath the rage you let others see. So now you look at me, eyes wooden? An anchor through your head; crimson for disguise. An opal for a wound you carry, fairy lights of pleading, someone look at me."_

Kankurou listened intently to the video, this girl, her poem, it seemed, what's the word? Troubling, haunting? Dark? Shouldn't someone like her be writing about butterflies and boyfriends or something? If he were any the wiser, he'd think she was hiding a completely different person within the lines of her craft.

" _The more you push through broken glass, the thicker it becomes, and the more you turn on broken worlds the sooner you will need a gun. Because you're dancing dirt into the snow, while others look at you on show, you're dancing dirt into the snow, while all around you people grow." A crowd of applause radiated on the video._ Hana turned off the television and rolled it back into a closet.

"I would like to explain the reason I showed you this video in particular. I understand that most of you may not know about Sakura, nor of her reputation in poetry contests, but she uses her emotions in such a way that makes her writing come to life, if you wish to make a poem great, you can use as many metaphors and big, complicated words as you please, but if you cannot put your entire heart and soul into your writing, it will fall flat, and it will not be seen as anything more than amateur. Your feelings are what makes us human, they are looking for someone who can feel, not just someone who can blindly write."

Kankurou saw the girl with the two buns get seemingly irritated at the mentioning of Sakura. As if they had some sort of vendetta against her. Not like it was any of his business, but this Sakura girl probably had enough bullshit to go through, she surely didn't write about all the wonderful times she has at school or all the friends she has.

"Sakura this, Sakura that, she's a freak, and everyone finds her writing so ingenious! I am twice the writer she is!" She declared as she stood up in protest. Hana looked down onto the girl, crossing her arms. She developed a smug look.

"Is that so, Tenten? Please, share a poem of yours and we will compare it to Sakura's." Tenten glared at her teacher while going through her notebook, looking for the best thing she could find to put up into comparison.

"I'm not a freak, so my poems aren't going to be as emotional as hers." She stood back up in her seat and started reciting her own poem.

"I call this 'Useless'. Two kunai lay side by side, one brimming in perfection, sharpened and shiny, as good as new, a full life it will lead. The other lay worn, dull and dim, its use had been worn away, for whom will it help? In times of war, only perfection will survive, those too weak will simply perish. Those who fall must stay down, in order for the others to stand tall. Their use will be determined only by the amount of their sacrifice."

The teacher looked at Tenten with sad eyes and shook her head.

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for? My poem was fine!" she growled.

"No, Tenten, it was not. Do you understand why your poem is not 'fine'? Your emotions, the only emotion I could feel is hate, your poem was all over the place, if anything, I think your poem should have been called 'Jealousy' if anything. You could learn a thing or two from Sakura if you didn't resent her so much." Kankurou looked at Tenten's face, it was red in absolute rage. He started to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at, loser?! It's not like you could do any better!" She said harshly. Kankurou shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really have to, it's not like I'm competing against anyone. You're the one who is so resentful of someone you don't even know. At least, that's what the teach is saying." She slumped back into her seat, arms crossed and gritting her teeth.

"Whatever. Everyone acts like Sakura is such a prodigy of a poet because she writes like a dead man, she didn't even have to work for it! So many of us have been taking classes for years and she just so happens to come in the middle of the year with all these 'creations' and everyone thinks she's a genius! It's not fair!" Tenten ranted, Kankurou noticed Hana's patience was wearing very thin, the rest of the class was deathly quiet.

"Tenten, is that why you hate Sakura-san so much?" a voice seemed to leak through. Searching for the source, Kankurou came onto a girl with violet hair and lavender eyes.

"Hinata, Sakura is a freak! She probably didn't even write any of her things, she is just doing it for attention! Just like her stupid little suicide stunt yesterday!" Kankurou would be a liar if he knew what was coming. A loud slapping noise flooded the room.

He saw the girl, Hinata, or whatever, slap Tenten across the face. Tenten looked shocked and the Hinata girl had retracted her hand back into her chest but looked deeply into Tenten's eyes.

"Tenten, even if Sakura was doing it for attention, mocking her for what happened yesterday, that's so childish. Even for you. You don't even know how she feels, you don't know why she is the way she is." Hana got in-between the girls before anything else could be done. Tenten looked down onto the ground deep into her thoughts. Hinata seemed proud of her actions, though unconventional, it was something that needed to be done.

"I am sending you both to the principal's office, we cannot have this sort of hostility in my class. Tsunade-sama will think of a punishment that will suit you both appropriately." She handed both Hinata and Tenten pink slips before sending them out.

"At least someone put her in her place, if anything, I think that Hinata girl did everyone a good service." Kankurou said out loud only to receive glares from the back of the class. Welp, there goes his hopes of hooking up with anyone, couldn't be helped, he guessed. Hana sighed before slumping back into her seat at her desk.

"Everyone, just write a poem of your choice, I would like to see your individual writing styles and how to help you all improve." The class was silent for the rest of the day. It was going to be an interesting year, he concluded.

 **X**

"What do you mean I'm being discharged already? I thought you were holding me captive here until the tests ran dry, father." He chuckled whilst holding up the needle with the similar substance he had injected her with the day previously.

"With this substance, I can make any drug untraceable through blood tests. You will be out of my hair and back to school where you belong. However, I will have to make sure you are aware of the terms of your restriction. Of course, you are not to cut your hair any further, I will have to restart my research since you so carelessly decided to act against me. Then I suppose I will think of a new and more engaging research subject later on." She snarled at him to which he only smirked.

"You will return to school tomorrow. I suggest you behave, I do not wish to punish you at this time." She raised her hand to her forehead in a mock salute.

"Whatever you say, father dearest." He left the room and she gathered all of here belongings before making her way out of the hospital as well. Sasori and Deidara stood outside her room waiting.

"Ready to be out of here, yeah?" Sakura nodded her head then yawned.

"I just want to go back to bed and sleep. I am not looking forward to going back to school tomorrow." She groaned. Sasori and Deidara stood by her side, their arms linking into hers.

"You've got us to help you, yeah. Don't worry about it. If anyone gives you trouble, we'll take care of them, yeah." She smiled and kissed both Deidara and Sasori on the cheek.

"Maybe, I can talk to Hinata tomorrow to thank her for the notebook…" she thought out loud, but neither of the boys minded.

"Maybe, I'll talk to Kakashi-sensei too." Deidara raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why, yeah? He's the idiot who almost let you die! He doesn't deserve your forgiveness, yeah." Deidara growled. Sakura looked at the ground looking into her hands.

"I feel like, I should start to be nicer… maybe people won't be mean to me, if I'm nice?" Sasori kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair a tad. She pouted before playfully glaring at him.

"Whatever you wish to do is your decision, Sakura. Just be careful, you know that they are not kind, and you should not waste your time on ingrates. Nice or not, some people will look to stomp onto others just to assert dominance. You know what to do."

' _You must not let your guard down, for they will see an opening and attack. You must not give them the chance to strike.'_

 **X**

I'm not happy with this chapter. I had a lot of inspiration to work from, but it just felt like it was so hard to get in the flow of writing. Hopefully next chapter will be easier. I'll try to explain Akatsuki's involvement with Sakura, and how they all met her and whatnot.

Then we will see Sakura back at school and her first reunion with Gaara. This chapter felt so fillery it bothers me. -sighs- Until next time, I am going to update TBCB next, absolutely, most definitely, before I come back to this story.

I am still looking for a couple OC's to incorporate into the story, I want to give some readers a chance to see their characters come to life instead of creating random characters of my own. Please, send a review or PM if you'd like your OC added into the story. Until next time!

Miyaka Hana


	3. Take the Pill

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews last chapter! I am glad that it didn't seem filler- esque like I had thought. Your words of encouragement were just what I needed. I just updated TBCB, and even though I'm not entirely satisfied with it, I wanted to update it as soon as I could so I could come back to HITM. I am planning a lot of character development in this chapter, it might be a very, _very_ long chapter by the end of writing it.

This chapter is going to focus on Sakura's time in the institution, her relationship with Deidara and Sasori and then we'll see how Sakura reacts whenever she goes back to school in an attempt to re-vamp herself. As I like to say sarcastically, YOLO.

 **Hidden in the Music**

 **Chapter Three: Take the Pill**

' **Take the Pill' belongs to Emilie Autumn**

' _Take the pill that makes you weaker, take the pill that makes you sick, take the pill, or you'll be sorry, take this bloody pill and make it quick.'_

 _She screamed, she flailed her arms, kicked her legs out, she refused to be restrained, she refused to be controlled._

' _You no longer rule your body, you no longer own those rights. You will wake up when we say so, you will sleep when we shut out the lights. Enjoy your stay. Because you can't run away.'_

" _Stay away! Leave me alone! I am not going to sleep, let me go! I hate you all, let me go!" She continued to thrash about on the table. She noticed several men staring down at her tiny body. She glared at them, spitting at them._

' _Take the pill that keeps you quiet, take the pill that keeps you blind. Take the pill that wipes your memory, take the pill that's fucking with your mind. That's all you have to lose… That's funny…' the voice laughed at her, she ignored it. They will not get the best of her. She will keep fighting, she won't let them have their way, she won't let them break her!_

 _She screamed even louder as she noticed the man pulling down her pants, she tried to kick him away but the others held her down firmly, she felt her bottom half fully exposed. She won't cry, she won't cry._

' _Best that you're not procreating, best you don't multiply. Better still, let's sterilize you, take this pill. The doctor's standing by. Pull up your skirt, yes it's going to hurt.'_

 _Her screams only magnified at the presence of the cold metallic entity forcing itself between her legs, she couldn't take the pain anymore, she wouldn't take it anymore. She cried, begged, pleaded for it to be over. Why couldn't it ever be over?_

' _Don't you want to be sedated, don't you want to ease this pain? If the pills are not effective, we'll electro-shock your brain. Don't even think of spitting out, we know your tricks, we're onto you. We will check underneath your tongue, we know exactly what you'll do. Your accusations are a joke, your credibility is shot. Just keep your eyes down and your mouth shut, that's the only choice you've got.'_

 _She looked up to see the dark green eyes that have been haunting her for as long as she could remember. If she could have mustered any amount of strength, she would have attacked him and killed him once and for all._

' _He's a doctor, and you are just a crazy little girl, who would you believe? We've filled your prescription, you'll never run out again. We've filled your prescription, the drugs are your only friend. Now take the pill.'_

 _She felt something being forced down her throat. She tasted his hands in her mouth, she cried. Her eyes begging him for an end. She couldn't take it anymore._

' _Take it, take it, take it, take it, take it, take it. Swallow, swallow, swallow, swallow, swallow, swallow.'_

 _And so she did._

 **X**

The principal looked down upon the two students and sighed. It was the first week of school and there was already fighting. Two assaults, and one near-death experience. It was only the second-damn day. She knew that there was a good reason why she hid her Sake in the book case behind the photo albums of past graduates.

"I will give you both a chance to speak, one at a time. Tell me what happened and then I will issue a punishment." Tsunade stated firmly. Hinata returned the gaze confidently.

"Tenten was saying very rude things about Sakura and making fun of what happened to Sakura yesterday." Tenten glared at Hinata who in turn glared back.

"What I say should be none of your business, Hinata. I thought you were _my_ friend, not that freak's!" she growled. Hinata's face stiffened and she took a breath.

"I would rather be friends with a _freak_ instead of being friends with a _bully_." She stated bravely. Tsunade wouldn't let it show, but she was relatively amused. She was curious how Sakura managed to get the attention of Hinata. Perhaps yesterday was far more eventful than she assumed.

"Whatever, Hinata! What do you think your dad and Neji will think if you befriend that, that, invalid!" Before Hinata could make a response, Tsunade separated the two once more.

"It seems that you both have a differing opinion on Sakura. I suggest you both just go your separate ways and leave Sakura out of your mouths. Tenten, if I hear about you speaking about Sakura like that again, I will not hesitate to pull you out of Hana's class." She growled, clenching her fists.

"You can't do that! I have been in Hana-sensei's class since Freshman year! Sakura only started a year ago!" Tsunade shrugged.

"Just in case you haven't realized, I can do as I like, that's part of the job of being principal and such. Do not test me, Tenten. If you don't leave Sakura alone or if I hear about you bullying her anymore, you won't step foot inside that classroom again. I believe that is more than fair, so you are dismissed. Please, I do not wish to see you in my office again." Tenten stomped off angrily.

Hinata stood there, waiting for the verdict of her punishment to arise. She was not afraid, she will take any punishment in stride, for she believed she did no wrong. She did what someone else should have done a long time ago.

"Hinata, I am aware that you don't have any remorse over your actions, correct?" She nodded firmly. Tsunade sat back down at her desk, her fingers tapping against the surface as though she were thinking.

"Between you and I, I don't think what you did to be all that serious, which is why I am not going to punish you. However, I am warning you. Do not make this into a habit, I don't know what your relationship with Sakura is like, but I will not tolerate any more fighting. Use your words to prove your point, actions will only make things worse. I'm sure that Sakura would not like anyone fighting her battles for her."

Hinata lowered her head and said nothing, twiddling her fingers, she tried to think about what Tsunade was telling her. She wasn't going to get in trouble, but why? Why is Tsunade so fond of Sakura and willing to let her pass by just because she stood up for her?

"I can read you like a book, Hinata. My reasons are my own, I believe that Sakura would do well to have a friend like you. She has her own demons to face, I'm afraid, but I feel like you could help her more than she can help herself." Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

"Now get out, you brats are gonna put me into an early grave." Hinata giggled softly before dismissing herself out of Tsunade's office. She locked the door and went into her hidden stash of Sake.

"Oh, Kami-sama. What was I thinking when I accepted this job?" she groaned before downing the contents of her silver flask.

 **X**

 _Sakura was used to moving from country to country. Her parents were very renowned doctors, after all. She just wish she didn't have to lose all the friends she had made almost as soon as she made them. She didn't like being alone, she remembered whenever she was four, her mother asked what she would like for her birthday and she answered happily that she wanted a little brother._

 _She didn't understand why her mother got angry with her. Nor her father. They told her to never ask for a little brother again. She was so lonely, all she had to her name were her books and her stuffed panda. She named him Pan-kun, he was her friend that she would always have. He gave great hugs, she told herself, but she wanted more._

 _Her mother and father were always busy helping people, her mother told her that they found her someone she could play with. There was a nice old woman who had a grandson who was just a few years older than herself. She beamed with happiness. She couldn't wait to meet them!_

 _The old lady was very short and wore her hair in a very traditional high bun._

" _Chiyo-sama will be watching you for the time being, Sakura. Be on your very best behavior, she will tell us if you are unruly." Sakura nodded her head and smiled. She wanted to give the nice lady a hug already. She won't be alone anymore, she'll have friends again._

 _She then saw the older boy, her mother told her that, that was Chiyo's grandson. His parents passed away and Chiyo had taken him in as her own. He had bushy red hair and light brown eyes. Sakura thought he was very pretty._

 _She ran up to boy and held out her stuffed panda and smiled._

" _Hi! My name is Sakura and this is Pan-kun! Will you be our friend?" The boy was only three years older than her but he was pretty tall compared to Sakura. He looked at Sakura and then back at his grandmother who only nodded her head once._

" _You can call me Sasori…" he mumbled, Sakura tilted her head questioningly._

" _Sasori-kun?" He walked away, not saying a word. Sakura pulled her panda back to her chest and hugged it tightly. She started to cry softly._

" _Sakura, stop crying. You know better." Her father said harshly. She shook her head and continued to cry. She sat down on the ground still clinging to her panda._

" _Please, child. Do not mind Sasori, he is just terribly shy." Chiyo bent down to Sakura's level and patted her back softly. She sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes._

" _Sakura, you are seven years old, you need to stop crying. You are not a baby. As a matter of fact, you don't need that stuffed bear." Sakura looked at her father in horror as she clung to her panda even tighter._

" _B-but, Pan-kun! Pan-kun is my friend!" she tried to argue. Her father walked to her side and attempted to grab the bear from her grasp but Sakura pulled it away._

" _Sakura, you will let go of that bear now or you will be punished." Her father warned. She shook her head frantically. Her father then grabbed the bear from her arms and jerked it out of her arms forcefully. Sakura screamed, going after her father, going after her Pan-kun._

 _Chiyo and Sakura's mother just stood by idly, not certain what to say, or what to do. Sakura tried to grab the leg of her bear only for her father to push her away._

" _You will leave this bear alone, now, Sakura. This is your last warning." Sakura didn't care, he was her friend. He was her only friend, she wouldn't leave him. She wouldn't let him be taken from her. She won't be alone again. She doesn't want to be alone again._

 _Sakura jumped onto her father and bit his arm, hoping he would let go of her panda. He groaned angrily, dropping the bear and Sakura to the floor. She grabbed her panda and held him closely as though she'd never get to again._

 _Her father approached her, he picked her up from the ground, and slapped her across the mouth before taking the bear back._

" _You will_ _ **not**_ _disobey me ever again, Sakura. You will listen to me. I am your father, you obey me." Realizing that her Pan-kun was going to be gone forever, Sakura ran. She ran as fast as she could run, she didn't pay any attention to the yells that followed her. She didn't pay attention to the screaming of her own lungs. She was alone. She was truly alone._

 _She didn't know where she was running to, she didn't know where she would end up and she didn't care. No matter where she would end up, she would still be alone. Sakura felt the pain in her lungs grow with every stride she made, her legs aching in the same manner, begging her to stop. She couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop. She had to run. She had to get away, but she knew she could never escape. She will never escape._

 _She didn't want to look behind her, afraid of what she would see. She swallowed the fear and turned her head to see nothing behind her. Did she really escape? Was it over? She felt her lungs thank her, she tried not to breathe too quickly, afraid of making herself dizzy._

 _She didn't look around much as she ran, she didn't know where she was exactly. She looked around her and saw only a shed. She concluded that she was somewhere in the middle of the desert with only a shed for shelter._

 _If her father didn't find her, she assumed she would probably die from dehydration. Sometimes, she wasn't afraid of dying. Sometimes, she dreamt about going into the clouds and having friends hold her and love her forever. But she would always wake up. She didn't want to wake up anymore._

 _She walked up to the door of the shed and knocked three times. She waited several moments, she thought she could hear noise coming from within. Maybe it was her imagination. She thought about leaving the shed and going back. Maybe she would go further until she had no more energy left._

 _Whenever the door opened slowly she didn't expect to see the boy, Sasori, behind it._

 _She frowned, turning around as to leave._

" _I-I'm sorry for bothering you… I'll leave you alone…" she pursed her lips and blinked away tears. He grabbed her wrists and dragged her into the shed and closed the door._

" _I'm sorry I bothered you, I know you don't want to be friends, I'm sorry…" she cried. He stared at her blankly, his eyes focused on the hand print across her mouth. He brought up his hand to her lips and she winced in pain._

" _Who hurt you?" he asked. She sniffled, hiccupping as she would speak._

" _F-father. He-he took away Pan-kun! He-he took my only friend… I'm alone now. I don't want to be alone again." She continued to cry. Sasori tilted his head and pulled her into his arms and hugged her._

" _Is this… what friends do?" he murmured. She lifted her head up and nodded. Still crying, she hugged him back._

" _Are, do you, are we friends now?" Sakura hiccupped. Sasori nodded his head and ruffled her hair._

" _Friends." He spoke, as though the word were uncommon. She simply buried her head into his chest and he continued to hold her. He felt his heart begin to swell. He was unsure if he enjoyed the feeling or if it scared him. He would just have to see._

 **X**

Sakura was nervous to go back to school. She was nervous about letting people in, she was nervous about letting her guard down.

"Deidara and I will be there for you, you have nothing to worry about, Sakura." She gripped his hand tightly and took a deep sigh. They walked into the school together, side by side, hand in hand in hand. Her first class would be choir.

She was apprehensive about being in class with so many people she was despised by. She just wanted to move on, she wanted to graduate school and leave. She didn't want to fight anymore. She was tired of fighting.

"If anything happens, yeah, Sasori and I will be next door. We promise, if you need anything, let us know, yeah." Sakura nodded her head and kissed them both on the cheek before going into the room.

She didn't want to answer any questions about what had happened. She wanted to go on her life as though everything were normal. She held onto her bag tightly and walked to her seat and sat down. There was no sign of Ino or her group. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to see them. Hinata was not there yet, either. Sakura opened her bag to pull out the notebook Hinata had gifted her.

Sakura wasn't used to such kindness by a stranger. She didn't understand why Hinata would care so much as to apologize, or to give her something so personal. Why should she care enough? Sakura couldn't give her anything. She was sure that Hinata came from a rich family, she could get anything she could ever desire.

"Welcome back, Sakura. I hope you are feeling better." Kurenai smiled at her. Sakura nodded, turning her head to the side. She didn't want to talk today, she didn't want to do anything today.

"If you need anything, do not be afraid to ask. I am here to help, okay?" She gave another faint nod, hoping Kurenai would take the hint and leave her alone. She waited, almost eagerly, for Hinata to arrive. Ino came in first, then the rest of her group. She willed herself not to look at them. She would do nothing at all for them to come at her.

She heard the whispers, she knew it was about her. She tried to ignore it. She closed her eyes, trying to meditate. Block it out, block everything out.

' **Open your eyes! Open them, open them! They're coming!'**

Her eyes flew wide open. The first thing she saw was Ino who was grinning. She felt someone directly behind her. She clenched her fists, bracing herself for whatever may come.

"Now!" Ino shouted. Before she could react, she felt her entire being covered in powder. She looked at her hands, her clothes. All white powder. It just so happened to be at that moment, she noticed Hinata walking into the room. They made eye contact immediately.

Sakura got up from her seat, placing the notebook back into her bag and started to walk to the door.

"Where ya going, crackhead? Are you high?" Ino laughed. Karin, Ami, and Tenten sharing their snickers as well. Kurenai looked at both Sakura and then to the group of girls.

"All of you! All of you to Tsunade's office, now!" The group of girls passed by Sakura, Tenten bumped shoulders with her. Hinata went to Sakura's side, just as she was about to touch her shoulder, Sakura stopped her.

"Please, don't touch me." Sakura asked softly. Kurenai approached Sakura with a towel.

"Sakura, would you like to go to the bathroom to clean up?" Sakura just stared at the ground. She didn't want to feel anything. She couldn't feel angry, she couldn't feel sad. She felt nothingness, indifference. She should have known better than to think that she could do something to stop the harassment. She should have known better than to think her life was anything more than a play for others to watch and take amusement in.

"I'm going to the restroom." She said quietly before leaving the room. Hinata tried to follow her but Sakura gave her a pleading look to leave her be. Hinata didn't want her to be alone, but she didn't want to undermine her wishes either. She would wait for her, she will come to her whenever she was ready Hinata told herself.

Sakura closed the classroom door softly and walked to the next room and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Haruno-san what are you doing interrupting my class?" A man with long, white, spiky hair complained. Her eyes searched the room for Deidara and Sasori.

"Sakura? What happened?" She was thankful they were there as promised. She closed the door and waited for them to come outside.

The door opened once again, her two friends rushing out, she could hear the teacher yelling at them, saying if they left his class, he would fail them both. Deidara only responded the best way he knew how, flipping the bird, of course.

They ran off to the girls bathroom. Sasori and Deidara held Sakura's hands, she continued to look at the ground.

"Sakura, what happened? Why are you covered in powder?" She opened her mouth the talk, but she felt like she would cry if she dare try. She shook her head, taking in deep breaths, forcing her eyes to remain closed.

"Everyone knows I'm on cocaine." Deidara looked at Sasori and then back at Sakura. He growled. Sasori pulled Sakura into an embrace, he allowed her to cry against him.

"Why do people hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this?" She tried to ask no one in particular. Sasori shook his head and continued to hold her. He kissed the top of her head several times affectionately.

"People hate what they do not understand. Humans are very selfish and cruel beings, once they see an opening, or find a flaw, they will exploit it to spite you." Sasori knew she was not looking for an answer, he knew that she already understood the cruelty of others.

"I don't understand how they found out, the only ones who knows is us and Itachi, yeah." Sakura held onto Sasori tighter, she didn't want to let go.

Deidara brought out his phone and dialed Itachi's personal number. He waited three rings before Itachi's voice could be heard.

'Yes, Deidara? What is it?' Deidara put him on speakerphone.

'Itachi, something has happened at school with Sakura, yeah.' Itachi responded immediately.

'What happened? Is Sakura okay?'

Sakura wanted to reply that she was okay, but she didn't feel the strength to do so. She didn't want to say anything, she didn't want to do anything but sleep.

'Someone leaked about Sakura's Cocaine use. A group of girls dumped powder all over her and called her a crack head. Do you have any idea who may have blabbed, considering only us three should know about this?' Growling could be heard over the phone.

'I will take care of it. Make sure that Sakura is okay, I will take care of this.' Before they could respond, Itachi hung up. Deidara tried calling him back to clarify what the hell he was saying but it would go straight to voicemail.

Deidara grabbed the towel Sakura had been carrying and started patting her body, letting the powder fall to the floor in turn. Whenever that didn't seem to work, she took off her shirt and pants and patted them out by hand. She shook her head over a sink to get the white powder out of her scalp.

Once her clothes were then clean she redressed. There weren't any words spoken between the three of them. There wasn't anything to say. Sakura looked up to Deidara briefly, he held a face of anger, she found it funny how her two best friends channeled their anger in such different ways. Sasori, for one, had a more calm and collected anger.

He made sure that his anger did not cloud his mind nor cause him to act irrationally. He was the type to wait for an appropriate time to strike. As much as he hated waiting, he believed that rushing into a fight without a plan would only cause more trouble, and waiting to procure a proper plan would be for the best.

Deidara was willing to let go and essentially explode. His anger, wrath, even, was not something to be taken of lightly. She remembered the first time they had met in the institution.

 _She had been here officially for a year. She was still a level one but her 'good behavior' may allow her to move up to level two. She was not allowed to have a blanket or pillows. She only had an hour of recess in which she would be allowed free access outside of her room._

 _If she would disobey a nurse or refuse to cooperate in group therapy, she would be sent to level zero. From the gossip she heard from the other patients, level zero was solitary confinement. Indefinite confinement for at least two days. Only one meal a day, a stone cot, plus the most lovely of straight jackets._

 _Level zero didn't intimidate Sakura, for if she could survive her father's clutches, level zero would seem more like a vacation. She heard yelling from within the reception hall. She walked over to see a boy, no older than 13 fighting with the nurses and security. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes._

" _I'm not goin' no where with you asssholes, yeah! Let me go, or I'll blow you all up, yeah!" he threatened with a smirk. She wondered why he was here. He seemed normal, save for the blowing up part. Maybe Sakura was desensitized to the idea of people with a mental illness like her own. Everything seemed fairly normal, nothing to worry about or out of the ordinary._

" _Deidara-san, your therapy session is in order. Your parents will be most unpleased if you do not attend." She saw Deidara throw a punch at the nurse before backing away and pulling out a blade._

" _I'm gay! Not crazy, yeah. My parents can go fuck themselves, yeah." He held out the blade to the opposing physicians, he tried to back himself into a corner so no one could sneak up behind him._

 _She knew he wasn't afraid, much like she wouldn't be afraid of father. Something drew her to him, almost like a magnet. She ran into the reception room and tackled the security guard sneaking up from behind Deidara. They caught each other's glance just once and had a mutual agreement. They would be in this together. If they were gonna go down, they were gonna go down with a bang._

" _Sakura! Deidara! You both are going to Level Zero!" the head doctor yelled. Several more security guards showed up and apprehended them both, first disarming Deidara. They exchanged a smirk before being whisked away._

 _She didn't know where exactly they took Deidara, Sakura guessed that they held Level Zero in separate areas for multiple patients. They put her into a cold room with the rumored stone cot. She was waiting for the jacket. She was waiting for what felt like a couple of hours before she heard the door of her room open._

 _His dark green eyes. It was time to scream._

"Are you sure you want to go back, Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head. They all stepped outside the bathroom to be confronted by a man with long black hair and pale white skin. Sakura internally cursed every god that ever existed.

"What were you three doing in the girl's restroom by yourselves?" he questioned harshly. Sakura held Sasori's hand tightly. Deidara stepped up, staring the teacher down.

"We were getting Sakura clean because people are a bunch of jerks, yeah." Deidara's explanation did not seem to satisfy the teacher. The teacher in turn looked down at Sakura.

"Haruno-san, you will tell me what happened or I will send you and your 'friends' to Tsunade." She looked up, feeling as though her heart were on fire she glared at him, she released Sasori's hand and straightened her back.

"I was being harassed, I had powder dumped over my body and my friends were helping me clean up so I could go back to class. Now if you don't excuse us, we are going back to said classes." She tried to pass him but seeing that he would not move, she growled and pushed him to the side.

"Let me go, Orochimaru-sama. I am going back to class." Sasori and Deidara behind her Deidara was the first one to notice Orochimaru grab Sakura's wrist as he started to pull her away.

"Let her go, you bastard, she was going back to stupid class, yeah." Deidara snarled. Orochimaru, however, remained unfazed. Sakura struggled out of his grip, only for his hand to tighten more against her wrist.

"What is going on here? Orochimaru-san, why are you holding my student's wrist?" Sakura looked up to see her Choir teacher. She was looking for her, she cared enough to make sure she was okay. Sakura yanked her wrist out of Orochimaru's grasp. Sasori and Deidara walked with her to Kurenai's side.

"I saw these three coming out of the ladies restroom together. What do you assume had happened?" Kurenai looked at both Sakura and then to Sasori and Deidara and smiled.

"I believe these two gentleman were helping my student clean up as she was assaulted by powder. Now, if you don't mind, Orochimaru-san, I am here to take my student back to class. Thank you for your diligence, but I assure you, that I will take it from here." Orochimaru stomped away in a huff. Kurenai turned around and started walking back to her classroom.

Sakura, Sasori, and Deidara walked side by side. Sakura had a small smile on her face. Deidara shot her a wide grin and Sasori kissed her head softly before going back into their class. Before Kurenai opened her class room door and allowed Sakura to pass through, she turned to Sakura and smiled at her softly.

"I am sorry about what happened, Sakura. I promise, I will make sure those girls will leave you alone. At least in my class, you will be safe. I promise you." As if a force had taken over her being, she wrapped her arms around Kurenai's waist and hugged her. Kurenai hugged her back briefly. Opening the door, Sakura noticed that Ino and her group were not there. She was relieved.

"We only have about twenty five minutes left in class, and since we have a group missing, it would be a waste to start practicing music. Instead, I ask you all to write a song of your own. It won't be for a grade, so no pressure, however, there is a competition in the spring to inspire young composers and singers to try their hands at original composition."

' _Saku-chan, you could win. You could win.'_

' **Yeah! If you win, you might get a nice prize! It'll sure be a huge help when we ditch the bastard. We're gonna need all the money we can get our hands on.'**

Sakura hadn't heard the voices for a day, she had her hopes up that they had simply went away. Unfortunately for her, they were only resting. They would come back. She couldn't escape her father, and she couldn't escape the voices either. She wished for a day her mind would be at peace. One day, she would be at peace.

"The prize of the competition will be a scholarship to a music school in America! So put your best foot forward if you'd like a chance." Sakura thought intensely. Did she want to enter this competition? She would get away from her father, but she'd end up leaving all of the friends she had.

She decided she'd rather deal with her father's abuse a little longer than to leave the people who were there for her through his abuse. It would the ultimate betrayal on her part to abandon them, so she would not leave.

"S-sakura?" Sakura turned around hesitantly, she saw Hinata smiling at her.

"Are you okay?" She nodded slowly. She grabbed her bag, opening it to take out the notebook Hinata had given her.

"Thank you… for the present. You didn't have to, you know?" Sakura felt incredibly uncomfortable thanking Hinata, she didn't really know what she should say. She was pretty rude whenever she and Naruto tried to apologize.

Why would they apologize, anyways? No one ever did. Even if they did, she wouldn't forgive them. How could she forgive anyone for the pain they put her through? How can she forgive the mental torment that will forever be embedded into her sub conscious? How can she forgive someone for damage that can never be undone?

Hinata tried to understand the inner battle Sakura was having at that moment. Though Sakura was good at hiding her emotions, her eyes told her all that she needed to know. She was afraid. She knew that Sakura wasn't the type of person to ever admit fear to anyone, but her eyes were more than willing to be the doors that opened her soul for all to see.

"Why?" Hinata was stripped away from her thoughts at the question. She didn't understand what Sakura was asking.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you acting like you care about me? Why would you give me something like this? Why are you trying so hard to be my friend?"

Hinata had to remind herself that Sakura didn't really have any friends, aside from those two boys she saw with at the hospital. They looked not too much older than her, but definitely old enough to be in College.

She knew that they went to school here, but she couldn't understand why they would have stayed back several years for the sake of being friends with Sakura. The red head, she knew, was a genius. He was quiet but very intelligent.

Then there was the blonde haired boy with the blue eyes. He reminded her a little of her boyfriend Naruto. Both were not afraid of standing up for their friends and had a mouth that would back them up. He wasn't stupid, by any means, but he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box. However, he was intelligent enough to not be in high school any longer.

"I thought that maybe, you could use someone who had your back, whenever Sasori-san and Deidara-san aren't there." She pieced together nervously. She wasn't sure how Sakura would take her reason, or if she should say something more on the sentimental side.

"I appreciate your concern, but it is not needed." Sakura replied suspiciously. The tension between the two girls began to rise, Hinata wasn't sure how to get Sakura to listen to her, and Sakura was feeling very uncomfortable.

'P-perhaps, we could just, hang out sometimes? Maybe have a sleepover?" Hinata stumbled over her words. Sakura started at Hinata for a minute intensely.

"Why would you want to spend time with me outside of school? I'm sure that if people found out you were being nice to me, your entire reputation would be destroyed."

Hinata was getting frustrated with the way Sakura was trying to dismiss her offers of friendship. It didn't annoy her per se, she was just saddened at how Sakura would constantly dismiss herself, almost as if, she weren't worthy or deserving of her friendship.

"Sakura, I don't care about what others think of me or what they think of you, I want to be your friend, because out of everyone in the school, I think you deserve it the most."

Suddenly, the ringing of the school bell brought them out of their conversation. Sakura put the notebook away and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Sakura, please? Let me prove to you that I want to be your friend." Hinata said quietly as she was passing her to the door. Sakura gripped the strap of her bag tightly and pursed her lips.

' _Give her a chance, Saku-chan. She might be nice. She might help us.'_

' **Be careful, she is a rich brat, she has no real need to be friends with us, she could be conspiring with the others girls to hurt us.'**

"I'll… think about it." Hinata smiled and nodded her head before leaving the room.

Sakura waited at the door for Sasori and Deidara, but when they failed to show, she assumed that their teacher was speaking to them about leaving the class. She decided to talk to Kurenai while she waited.

"Kurenai-sensei?" The brunette looked over and smiled.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Thank you for helping me." Kurenai laughed lightly.

"Oh, it's no problem, Sakura. You are here for an education, and as your teacher, I am responsible to make sure you get the education you need in a hostile free environment. I may be a new teacher, but I know that you don't deserve all the bullying and teasing those girls were throwing at you. I meant what I said, at least in my class and in my company, I will not allow it to happen without consequence. You are supposed to feel safe here, and it's my duty to make sure it stays like that."

 **X**

Four students at one time. It was only the third damn day of school, and there was already fighting, bullying, harassment, and a close call with death. This was the most troublesome year of school she had been in charge of overseeing.

She looked at all the four girls in disgust, and especially at the girl with the two buns in her hair.

"Tenten, I recall very _clearly_ that I said I wished not to see you in my office again. You know what this means." The girls held each other's hands tightly.

"I want to know whose idea this was, and I want to know it _now_." Tsunade demanded. The girls looked at one another, almost forming their own sort of silent communication.

"It was a combined effort, Tsunade-sama." Tenten spoke clearly. Tsunade shook her head as she sat back down and pulled out a rather large book and grabbed a pen.

"Combined effort, eh? I guess that since you were all responsible of pre-meditated assault, you all would like for me to call your parents and the police. Perhaps, we will even call Sakura's father and see if he wishes to press charges." The girls faces paled at the mention of police.

"It was all Tenten and Ino's idea!" Ami blurted out. Said girls ripped their hands out of the grasps of their group and turned to Ami, eyes glaring.

"My father would take away my car if I got in trouble, you two are on your own." Tsunade chuckled in amusement. These girls had no sense of loyalty, if there was a chance to save one's butt, they would give anything.

"Please, Ami-san. Tell me about the plan that Tenten and Ino transpired. I promise, your father will not be called and you will only receive a day of in school suspension."

"Sasuke-kun told Ino that he heard Sakura was in the hospital because she was on cocaine and then Tenten thought of the powder."

"Traitor!" The two girls roared.

"Very well. Thank you, Ami-san. You and Karin will both receive In school suspension for the rest of the day. You are dismissed." The two girls scurried out of Tsunade's office immediately.

"As for you two…" Tsunade trailed. She tapped the point of the pen against the book.

"What do you have to say for yourselves? Tenten, I'm sure you already know of part of your punishment already, but humor me, please." The absolute silence only annoyed the principal as she sighed.

"I guess you both don't have anything to say. I suppose I will just issue your punishments. You're both on probation, if you make any more advances to bully Sakura, you will be expelled. I will _not_ tolerate your harassment towards another student any longer. Secondly, for Tenten, your place in Hana's class is now gone. You will not be allowed to return to her class.

"Don't you even give me that look, you were warned and you deliberately disobeyed me and devised a plan to cause another student emotional harm. You both should be lucky that I don't call the police. Your parents will, however, be notified.

"Lastly, you will apologize to Sakura in front of your peers. I don't care how embarrassing it is, you should have thought about that before you both chose to embarrass Sakura. Think of it as Karma, would you? You both will be in In school suspension for the next three days as well. Anyways, you both are dismissed. Get out of my sight." Like the two other girls before them, they quickly rushed out of Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama? Do you think you may have been a bit harsh? The threat of police seems a bit extreme for a harmless prank." Shizune tried to speak softly.

"Shizune, it may have seemed harmless to you, but what happens when the prank becomes more than harmless? I am making sure that all of our students are safe, if that means being a bit harsher on punishment, that's what I have to do."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said worriedly as she closed the door of the office.

 **X**

Arms linked once again, Sasori and Deidara escorted Sakura to her next class. Thankfully, they decided not to make her late. Deidara gave her a wide grin as Sasori gave a small smirk before seeing her off.

She walked into the room, thankful to see that their teacher was not there. She picked a seat at the very back of the class in an attempt not to be seen whenever he did arrive. What was she supposed to say if he wanted to talk to her?

'Sorry, don't feel like talking since I almost died, but give me a few days and I'll be back to the cold hearted bitch I always am.'? It didn't seem like an appropriate response. She told herself she would give him a chance but she was having a hard time within herself to actually open herself up to do just that. She didn't trust him, well, she didn't really trust anyone save for Sasori, Deidara and Itachi, but that was besides the point.

Deep within her thoughts, she didn't notice the red head coming in and walking his way towards her. He smirked, seeing how she did not yet see him.

' **He's here! He's here! Sakura, look up!'** Her head snapped up and her eyes connected to the same pair of eyes she had seen once before. Her heart raced with a passion, her hands started to clam up and her lips begged to part.

"Gaara?" She whispered, he only responded by lowering his head, grasping her cheek and planting his lips onto hers. She bit down on her tongue, allowing it bleed before opening her mouth for him to taste. She closed her eyes as her heart did leaps. As soon as they parted, she opened her eyes and raised her hands to his face. Marveling in his own beauty, she felt as though this were a dream.

"I've missed you, my pet." He whispered against her lips. She couldn't help but allow herself to release tears from her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Unbeknownst to them, Hinata and Naruto stood in the door way, their hands covering them gasps.

"Hinata-chan… are we dreaming? I've never seen Sakura so… happy before." Hinata lowered her hand from her mouth to grasp Naruto's fondly. She felt a smile creep onto her lips.

"Maybe, they know each other? Even if they didn't, she looks happier than I've ever seen her be. She deserves to be happy." Naruto let a wide grin fall on his mouth and nodded his head. As soon as the bell rang, Hinata and Naruto found seats close to Sakura and Gaara but they weren't concerned with anyone's presence but each others.

About five minutes after the bell rang, Kakashi decided to mysteriously show up. No one saw or heard the door open, he just happened to be in the classroom whenever they managed to look up to the front of the class.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Welcome back. We've missed you." He said lazily before realizing that Sakura was leaning against a new student he had not yet met. He heard of him from Orochimaru, he was suspended after choking a girl. He didn't like the sight of him and Sakura being so _close._ After clearing his throat he spoke once more.

"No PDA in my classroom, please." Both Sakura and Gaara shot him a glare equal to the flames of a thousand suns. He however, did not back down. He failed to protect Sakura once before, this time will be different. He wouldn't allow her to become close with a person of Gaara's character.

"Either you both cease the affections, or I will move you apart." Whispers among the class began to spread about Sakura and Gaara. Sakura and Gaara did not falter from their positions, in fact, they challenged him and his authority.

"Try to move us apart and see what happens." Sakura virtually spat out. Kakashi sighed, he should have known that Sakura would be attracted to the 'bad boy' type. He just didn't think she would have been so interested in someone she had never met before. He found it very odd. Almost too odd to be merely coincidence.

"Sakura, I would l like to speak to you outside, please."

"And I'd like for you to leave me alone, but we can't always get what we want, can we?" With his patience wearing thin, he opened the door and pointed out.

"I am done playing games with you, Sakura. Outside. Now." He spoke with promise. Sakura turned to Gaara for acceptance to which he nodded but not before pulling her closely and biting her neck.

"Everyone will know that you are mine and no one will dare cross our bond. If they try, they will die." Sakura giggled before leaving his side. Sakura followed Kakashi outside the classroom, and closed the door behind them.

Gaara crossed his arms and kicked his feet up on the desk. Staring intensely at the door, patiently waiting for the door to open once more.

By some strike of either bravery or stupidity, Naruto decided to make conversation with the red head, perhaps, he knew about Sakura more than they and probably could have her become friends with them.

"Oi, Gaara? How long have you and Sakura known each other?" Gaara looked at Naruto but did not respond. Naruto being Naruto, did not take hints well.

"Hey, are you gonna talk to me? I'm talking to you! Don't be a bastard like teme. We don't need another teme." Gaara's jade eyes met Naruto's deep blue. His eyes made Naruto uncomfortable, and was only made worse with the devilish smirk he held against his lips.

"I have known my pet for five years. She is mine. If you value your life, you will stay away from her." Naruto laughed nervously and then nudged Hinata.

"Oh, don't worry! I don't like Sakura like that, I have Hinata-chan! We just want to be Sakura's friends." He laughed. Hinata smiled and nodded her head. He cracked his neck, the sound sending chills down their backs.

"I will repeat myself only once. You will stay away from what's mine." The tone of his voice could frighten even the largest of men, but Naruto was not to be intimidated. He was determined to become Sakura's friend, and if he had to get through a jealous boyfriend, he sure as hell will do it!

"Look, Gaara. You can't control who she wants to be friends with. She may be your girlfriend, but she has a life! She has her own choices she can make, and you cannot control her! If you love her, you have to trust her to make those choices without being afraid of upsetting you, that's what true love is about! Believe it!" Gaara's face distorted into confusion.

"I am protecting her. She is mine to love, mine to protect. No one will hurt my love again, she is all I have to my name and she will stay by my side as she promised in her blood."

 _X_

"What did you want to talk about, sensei? If you didn't notice, I was actually happy for once." She said, annoyance prevalent in her voice.

"Sakura, your behavior in my classroom is unacceptable. If I tell you something, it is because it is for your benefit to listen. I am unaware of your relationship with the new student, however, I will not tolerate any displays of affection within my classroom. You are there to learn, not to date bad boys." He crossed his arms at the end of his mini-lecture. He wasn't exactly sure how Sakura would respond. But he didn't really expect this.

"Sensei, do you really want to know about my relationship with Gaara?" the tone in her voice was low and haunting. He gulped.

"Perhaps, he is the only one who can understand the pain I feel, perhaps… he is someone who will keep me safe when I can't keep myself safe. If you really care about my wellbeing, how _dare_ you attempt to undermine my feelings?"

"Sakura, you don't even know about boys his type, he will only hurt you." Sakura clenched her fist and slammed it against the lockers, Kakashi jumped at the sound. His attention was then draw to her bloody knuckles.

In an attempt to address her bloody hand, he grabbed tissues from his back pocket and tried to grab her hand only for her to swat him away. She felt adrenaline run through her veins, the voices began to scream at her.

' **He has no right! Kick his ass! How dare he judge our love on a first impression?'**

' _Kill him! Show him dangerous! Allow him to see the true fear of love!'_

"Do not touch me! Don't touch me! Not again!" she screamed, backing away in a panic. She fell into a deep trance.

 _Why does father hate me so much? Why did he send me here? I want to go away, I want to go live with Sasori-kun and Chiyo-Baasama. They loved me. Why doesn't father love me? Why is the door opening? Who could it be?_

 _There are three men coming into my room. Why is it so dark all of a sudden? I strained my eyes to see their faces, only to find that they held medical masks over their mouths. Did father send them? Or did they come to me on their own free will?_

 _I forced my eyes to close, knowing all too well what would happen next. Father wanted to see if fertility could be regenerated after trauma. That's what he would tell me. I didn't understand whenever he first explained it, I hadn't even gone through puberty whenever he first began his research. He made me drink something that would boost my hormones to induce puberty._

 _I knew what a period was, I knew that it was supposed to hurt, but this pain was far greater than the beatings father gave me. I felt like my insides were ripping apart and there was nothing I could do. He usually allowed me to sleep on the bathroom floor during the week of my menstrual. He gave me pills that he said would help but it would usually make the cramping worse._

 _Anyways, why were these men here? What purpose could I have? One man moved to my head and restrained my arms with force. I felt his fingers digging into my forearms. Another man held down my legs, but not before removing my bottoms and underwear. It was going to be one of those days again, wasn't it? The last man held a clear cup to my vagina and ordered me to urinate._

 _I did as told, what choice did I have? Were they going to rape me again, or was there another reason? The man left the room for several minutes and came back with a variety of tools. Several of which frightened me. What were they going to do to me?_

" _It seems that the experiment was a success. He will be most pleased." Was all he said. Before I could blink, I felt my arms and legs being restrained by more than hands. The reinforced leather dug into my flesh tightly and I was then injected with a substance I was unfamiliar with. Within minutes, I could feel my eyes grow heavy, my body felt weak. I could only sleep._

' **Wake up!'** the voice roared, pulling Sakura's memories back into the darkness of her subconscious. She calmed herself down when she saw the worry on her sensei's face. She didn't realize it, but she was on the floor. He was on his knees trying to wake her from her trance. She couldn't feel the same anger for him that she once had.

He was trying to help. Failing rather miserably, but at least he was trying. She couldn't hate him for that, it was more than what most others have done for her. That didn't mean she would trust him, however, but she decided that her resentment towards him was no longer needed.

"I will behave. Can we just go back inside?" He shook his head, pointing to her bloodied hand.

"I believe you should be seen by a nurse first, Shizune may be able to clean it up and then you can come back to class." Sakura nodded her head and started to walk towards the nurse's office. Kakashi sighed, opened the door and walked back inside.

He instantly felt the red head's eyes on him as though he were prey.

"Where is she?" he asked plainly. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"She hurt her hand, she's going to the nurse's office. She'll be back soon." Gaara then rose from his seat and walked to the door only for Kakashi to block him.

"She will be fine, you will sit back down." Gaara growled, fists clenched. He forced himself to calm down for Temari's sake, he didn't want to get in trouble again. Temari has dealt with him and his anger far too much already. He scoffed and walked back to his seat to Kakashi's surprise.

"I do as I like, your orders will not sway my decisions. If she is not back in ten minutes, I will search for her and you will be the one to take the blame." Kakashi shooed him away, not taking his words seriously.

 **X**

On her way to the nurse's office, Sakura couldn't help but think about Gaara and the last time she saw him. She remembered her initial promise to him but the night they tried to escape together would be a memory she held close to her heart that no one will ever take from her.

" _Gaara? What are you doing here?" she asked as she felt her straight jacket loosen. The shimmer of a metal had cut through the bindings. Gaara kissed her lips roughly, begging to taste her crimson offering once again._

" _We are leaving forever. You will never be alone, my pet. You are mine forever." He handed her a long white coat to cover her form. He opened the door slightly to look around. Sakura could hear the chaos going from the outside._

" _Code 10-34! Riot in progress!" Gaara smirked, waiting for the remaining security and police to pass by before exiting the room._

" _Don't run, They will be suspicious if they see us. Walk at a fast pace." She nodded her head and followed him. They had made it halfway to the exit of the institution before the alarm rang again._

" _Code 10-50! Code 10-50!" Gaara grabbed her wrist and they ran fast as he noticed the security spot them. They busted out of the door of the institution and they ran into the unforgiving forest outside the fence Gaara had cut through earlier._

 _It felt like they were running for hours but their pace did not waver. They were going to be free, they will have each other, they will never have to be alone again. The branches ripped through their coats and into their skin but they did not care. Hand in hand they will stand or they will die. They will not go back._

 _They didn't know how they were gaining up on them. They heard the roaring of dogs coming from all directions. Gaara looked at her one last time and kissed her again before letting go._

" _We will meet again, my pet. I promise." Before she could stop him, he had gone back to slow down the crowd. She let tears flood her eyes but she will not take his sacrifice in vain. She kept running. Running as fast as she could, crying for her love. She didn't want to be alone again, she needed him. She loved him._

" _Stop!" She was tackled into the ground by an older man with Silver hair and black eyes. She struggled underneath his body._

" _Let me go! I can't go back! He'll kill me!" Sakura sobbed. The man did not falter._

" _You are going back for your safety. No one is going to hurt you." She shook her head furiously, frantically trying to escape._

" _You don't understand! He, he'll kill me! He's just using me for his experiments, I don't want to go back, please, don't make me go back to him." The police officer looked at the child curiously. She was in the institution because she was mentally ill, the normal reaction would be to not believe anything that came out of her mouth, but he couldn't shake the feeling he got from her eyes. She was telling the truth._

" _Look, Kid. You need to give me a good enough reason to let you go. Do not lie." He warned. Sakura looked up and noticed his badge. 'Chief Hatake'_

" _H-hatake-san… please, my father, he will hurt me again. No one believes me, they keep saying I'm crazy! He does all these things to me and then he will reverse it… I can't take it anymore, please, I just want to be free…" she cried. The man then received a voice onto his walkie._

" _Sakumo, we have the first patient, have you apprehended the other?" Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes. He grabbed the radio and spoke firmly._

" _Not yet. Keep searching boys." He picked her up to her feet._

" _Thank you so much, thank you!" she hugged the older man. He patted her head slightly._

" _You need to go, kid. I hope you find the freedom you're looking for, if you need any help, give me a call. I'll try to help you whenever I can." He gave her his card before letting her go. She ran another mile before she felt she couldn't go any further._

 _She found a tall tree with an opening and squeezed herself inside to rest. She looked at the card the police officer had given her. He gave her not only a chance at freedom, but someone she could count on for help. She hoped she would be able to repay him one day. She was so deep into her thoughts that she did not notice men coming to the tree and reaching deep into the hole to grab her leg and dragging her out._

 _She screamed, thrashing her body around. No, she can't go back. She can't go back. She was going to be free, she was free! Why could she never find freedom? That was when she decided she wasn't meant to be free. She will never be free. All the sound she could now hear were the cries from her own throat as she felt the needle penetrate her skin._

"Sakura? What happened to your hand? Are you okay?" She looked up to see the vice principal and nurse Shizune grab her injured hand gently.

"I… got angry. I didn't hurt anyone, I promise." She said quietly. Shizune shook her head and ushered her into the clinic. She ran cold water over bloody knuckles. She then applied antiseptic cream to her wounds. Lastly, she wrapped her hand up and patted it gently.

"Sakura, if you get so angry as to hit something, please come see me. You can talk to me and we can talk your anger out so you don't hurt yourself or others. Is that okay?" Sakura nodded her head slowly and Shizune gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"You can go back to class now. Just try to control your anger, okay?" Sakura was then dismissed back to class. Shizune sat down in her office and wrote down Sakura's visit. She then looked at the overwhelming file of her person. It was far too unusual for a student to have so many injuries on a consistent basis. She may need to talk to Sakura's father about it some time. He may have some information to shed on the case.

"Oh, Sakura. I hope you aren't hurting yourself again." She closed the file cabinet and locked it shut. She couldn't help but feel the resemblance of a closed cabinet and Sakura's psyche. For as long as she knew the girl, she had a lot of anger management issues. She didn't usually end up in fist fights, but she would have more than enough nerve to back talk teachers and staff.

She was an intelligent girl, she just couldn't grasp the fact that someone with so much potential in life could be so miserable and angry. She wished there was more that she could do, but she knew it wouldn't be possible. Sakura couldn't be helped if Sakura didn't help herself first. She turned off the light in her office and closed the door. Maybe one day, Sakura will come clean. Maybe one day, she will be willing to accept the help she so desperately needs.

 **X**

Oooh, this is one of the longest chapters I've written in a long, long, time. Maybe the longest ever, actually. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Kakashi's father met Sakura? Ooh, the plot thickens~ ;) I know I haven't introduced Konan, Pein, Tobi, or Kisame yet, I am thinking of a good way to bring them into the plot without it sounding forced.

I am also still looking for two OC's to add into the story. I want to give my readers a chance at seeing their oc's come to life within the fanfictional world. Anyways, next chapter. We will see Itachi confront Sasuke, more GaaSaku fluff, Tenten and Ino will confront Sakura over their punishment, and then we may have a Kakashi epiphany. ;) Until next time, ja ne!

Miyaka Hana


	4. Iris

A/n: First off, I apologize for taking so long to update. I mentioned that I just received a promotion at work, however only being part time but it turned into a fulltime position and I am now in charge of an entire department. Woops. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! All the uber GaaSaku and SasoDei Drama to come. ;) Then we shall see Itachi give Sasuke what he deserves… muahahaha…

 **Hidden in the Music**

 **Chapter Four: Iris**

' **Just a Little Girl' belongs to Trading Yesterday 'Here I Am" belongs to Leona Lewis and "Iris" belongs to the Vocaloid community, lelz.**

Sakura hesitated to open Kakashi's door, she didn't want any more attention brought to her more than she had already has. She thought suddenly about Sasori and Deidara. She never told them about Gaara, hell, she never told anyone about Gaara.

She was worried on how they would take the news that she was dating someone, especially someone they knew nothing about. She remembered their last time together, and how he promised her to see her again. She was more than prepared for that promise to be as empty as any other promise anyone had made to her before, but he surprised her.

She was outside the classroom door, hesitating to open it again. She had foolishly opened herself back up to Gaara, even though she had once promised him when she was twelve, she _knew_ that she shouldn't have. She needed to talk to Sasori and Deidara.

' _Sasori and Deidara will take care of you, Saku-chan… don't run from them, they love you, they will always be there.'_

'My child, you have so foolishly promised yourself to this vermin. You will not seek happiness with this boy, for he will only take away the happiness I can provide. My love for you will be stronger than any love he will reciprocate.'

She closed her eyes tightly, telling herself to ignore the voices, shaking her head and covering her ears in a panic.

'He cannot control you, my child. Only I shall reserve that right. For you are mine, and by my blood, you exist. For no other than me, you shall not bleed for any other.'

"Shut up shut up shut up." She told herself, forgetting she was still behind the classroom door. The door opened, Gaara on the other side. He grabbed her arm, trying to pull her inside but she yanked her arm away, backing away.

"Gaara… I need to be alone right now, please leave me alone…" she stuttered, her chest starting to heave with anxiety. He continued to step towards her, not noticing the two bodies coming from behind him. One landed his hand on his shoulder to stop him from going any further.

Jade eyes met amber, Gaara glared, trying to smack the hand away but Sasori would not oblige. Deidara walked his way to Sakura, taking her into his arms only for her to clench to her head and start hyperventilating.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Was he going to hurt you?" Sakura felt only worse whenever she saw her teacher Kakashi coming out of the room after both Gaara and Sakura.

"What is going on here? Sakura, do I need to get Tsunade?" he tried to sound supportive, but she didn't seem to be listening. Deidara continued to hold her away from both he and the younger red head.

"What are you doing with Sakura?" Sasori asked harshly, Gaara growled, smacking his hand away.

"She is my pet, I promised her that I would be back for her. She is mine." He felt several glares being ingrained in his direction but he paid no attention.

"She doesn't belong to you, you don't control her. She is her own person, and from what I can tell, she does not want to talk to you right now." Gaara's attention was on Sakura, confused.

"Why are you hiding from me?" he tried to ask her. She mumbled something into Deidara's chest but couldn't make out the words.

"Gaara, get back in class. Now. I will be back momentarily." Not seeing Sakura move from her spot, he scoffed, walked back into the classroom and slammed the door shut.

"What do you want, idiot teacher? We'll take care of Sakura like normal." Deidara snapped. Kakashi sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"I just want to be the teacher she needs, I'm not used to this whole responsible adult thing, I'm trying to help, I just don't know how I can help." He answered truthfully. Sasori was beside Deidara and Sakura now, looking at Kakashi suspiciously.

Sakura's breathing started to slow down and she lifted her head and body away from Deidara and looked at Kakashi then noticed his teacher badge.

'Hatake Kakashi'

"I knew someone with your last name once…" she said quietly, surprisingly everyone around her. Kakashi was taken back by her claim, how would she know anyone from his family? The only person that he had left would be his father. His father was a police officer several years ago, but he was forced to resign after he allowed a mental illness patient to escape.

What shocked him even more was when Sakura dug into her pocket and pulled out a very dingy card. She looked at it herself and smiled.

"Sensei, do you know who this is?" she handed him the card. He froze, his hands grazing over the deteriorated lettering. He shook his head, it couldn't be, it wasn't possible.

'Sakumo Hatake  
Konoha Police Chief'

Kakashi took in a deep breath and released, then handed the card back to Sakura. She cocked her head to the side in question, Kakashi gave an eye crinkle and patted Sakura on the head.

"Yes, I knew him. He was a good man." The blaring sound of the school bell startled Sakura, she turned back around to Deidara who was still behind her. Sasori beside him.

"I guess you should go to your next class, Sakura. I hope you are feeling better." Sakura pursed her lips, trying to find words, but found none. He simply disappeared.

"I swear, you'd think that guy was a ninja or something, yeah." Deidara laughed, Sasori nodded his head, grabbing Sakura's hand.

"We must talk about that boy, Sakura. Do you know him?" she nodded slowly, her head turned to the other side.

"Why didn't you tell us, yeah? What does he want? What the hell did he mean by you're his 'pet'? The fuck is up with that, yeah?" Sakura said, rubbing her arm.

"Deidara, do you remember that one time when we were… _away_ that the place had a riot?" he nodded his head, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Gaara and I had met before, when I first went to Level Zero and I promised to be his and vice versa. Then when the riot happened, he and I escaped. He told me that we'd be together again whenever we had to split up, but I haven't seen him since, until today."

"Sakura, you were twelve, anything you promised then didn't mean anything." Sasori tried to explain, but Sakura shook her head.

"I know it was a stupid thing to promise, but somehow, I feel like right now, he could care about me, like you two care about each other. I just want to be happy for once." She confessed.

"I am happy with you two and Itachi, but… I want someone to love me, for me. You know?"

"But we love you more than that little shit could even dream of!" Deidara argued, only for Sasori to smack his lover behind the head.

"Sakura, you deserve happiness. I just want you to be smart about who you give your heart to. We will support any decision you make, but we will not tolerate anyone taking advantage of you. If he so much as touches you without permission, he will not only have to respond to us, but to Itachi. I'm certain you know how protective Itachi is, correct?" Sakura smiled and bobbed her head.

If there was anyone she loved more than Sasori and Deidara, it would have to be Itachi. He was like a protective big brother that she could always turn to for advice, or just for someone to confide in. She'd tell Itachi everything, he'd listen and never judged her or downplayed her feelings. He was the perfect best friend-older brother.

"Danna, are you sure? That cocky little shit doesn't even see Sakura like a person, you heard him call her, his 'pet'. What is up with that, yeah? We can't support that." Sakura sighed, laying her head against Sasori's shoulder as she walked beside him.

"Shut up, Deidara. Sakura is old enough to make her own choices, and we _will_ __be there if she needs us. She doesn't need any negativity." He explained, squeezing Sakura's hand in his. She smiled at him, then hugged his arm.

"I knew you were my favorite, Sasori~" she said in a sing-song voice. Deidara pouted then began to whine.

"Danna! Sakura-chan is so mean, yeah." Sasori chuckled then kissed his boyfriend.

"As you like to put it, she helps… spice up things, doesn't she?" Sakura blushed, and Deidara grinned, kissing his boyfriend back in response.

"Our gay love triangle, yeah. We should all get married and make it official." He joked, Sakura laughed, kissing both of them on the cheek.

"No matter what happens, we'll all be together, promise?" They all agreed with a mutual smile.

 **X**

"Son, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Kakashi sat down on the couch beside his father and sighed. Sakumo passed him a bottle of water. He took it graciously, guzzling down the water as if it were a bottle of another substance.

"Whenever you were discharged… did you ever see that patient again?" the air in the room got heavy, the extent of Kakashi's curiosity weighing on Sakumo's chest.

"I never did. I was told that she was found however, but after I was forced to resign, I was unable to find out anything else."

"Why did you let her escape?" An even more difficult question.

"Son, you must look underneath the underneath. She may have been there as a patient, but she was more of a prisoner within her mind. There were things she'd experienced that were far too deep for me to understand. I wasn't thinking of allowing her to get away, she and the other patient were volatile, I had to tackle her to the ground and restrain her like a grown man. The worst part of doing that, was looking into her eyes and knowing that she was used to the same brutality." The older man sighed as he walked back into the kitchen to fetch himself some tea.

"What do you mean, she was used to it?" he pressed on.

"That girl… She may have been mentally ill, but you can't look past the signs of prior abuse. She definitely did not want to go back, she expressed that 'he' would kill her if he found her." He paused to take a sip of his newly brewed tea then sighed.

"I could tell from the look in that girl's eyes she had been through hell and back, I could feel her pain. She was convinced that if she could escape she would be able to live happily. I couldn't stop that, she needed someone, hell, anyone to give her a chance to live."

"Why would you give up your position, your reputation for her? What if she was really sick and needed to be institutionalized? You're not usually that kind of person, why her, out of every perpetrator you have apprehended, would you _allow_ her to escape?" Kakashi had never asked for details about his father's discharge, he simply was told the basics and expected to leave it as such. His father was forced to a warehouse job to save up for his retirement.

"You've always taught me, that those who don't follow the rules are trash." Kakashi stated harshly, taking Sakumo by surprise. The older gentleman laid down his cup of tea gently on the counter.

"That is true, son. Those who do not follow the rules are trash. But those… who cannot help their fellow man, are below trash. There will be a time in your life where you will have to choose between following the rules or doing the right thing, in spite the rules saying not to. I believe that no matter what happened to that girl, just me offering her the chance to escape, was the most humane thing I could have done. And before you ask, no. I do not regret it, and if given the chance to right my wrongs, I would do it again."

Kakashi was deep in thought over his father's words, he then reverted his thoughts back to Sakura. How had she met him? Why did she have his old business card? What sense did that make?

"Son, you have a question. What is it?" Kakashi chuckled.

"I have a problem student. Full of anger, rage, hate. The first day of school she was being picked on and I allowed it to continue, I felt that she needed to be knocked down a peg or two, but then I noticed how it was affecting her, she was crying, shaking and she literally shoved me out of the way to leave."

"Son, you cannot entirely blame yourself, you couldn't have known. Did you go to make things right?" Kakashi frowned but nodded his head.

"I did, she had ran into the bathroom, doing god knows what. I was trying to talk to her from outside the door, she was yelling at me, she was angry. I expected that, at least she was talking, so I wasn't too concerned, but then she stopped responding. I tried to tell her I was coming in, but when I did-" Kakashi covered his face with his hands.

"She was on the floor, she had a knife in her hand, she was losing consciousness, I tried to wake her up, but she'd keep drifting in and out. Then her friends came and saw her. One of them was trying to resuscitate her for over two minutes. She didn't have a pulse, her body was stiff and her lips were blue. She was dead." He didn't realize it, but he had started shedding a couple tears from his eyes.

His father walked over to him and patted him on the back, reassuring him.

"Her friend gave it one last try, and she finally started to breathe again. I have never felt so useless, helpless. I want to help her, but I don't know where to even begin."

"Son, there wasn't much you could have done in that situation. It was very fortunate her friends were there for her."

"It's because of me that she tried to kill herself, if I had stopped the other students from picking on her, she wouldn't have been there and done who knows what. I still don't know what happened. All I have heard are just rumors from the other students. The only thing I know for certain is that she went into cardiac arrest, which I know is rare for someone her age, unless…"

"She was on some sort of narcotics." Sakumo finished.

"Students were saying that she was under the influence of Cocaine, surely an overdose could cause heart failure or cardiac arrest, perhaps?" Sakumo nodded his head.

"Son, I need you to do something for me." Kakashi looked to his father suspiciously.

"What do you need me to do?" Sakumo laughed, and patted his son on the shoulder once more.

"Give the girl some time, let her know that you're there whenever she needs someone. Do not invalidate her feelings, do not allow your pride of being right override your humanity. Don't baby her, by any means, but show her that you are someone that she can trust. That is what she needs, guaranteed."

"How are you so sure? She acts like she'd rather everyone just leave her alone." His father smiled, gripping his son's shoulder.

"Those who want to be alone, are those who have been alone far too much."

 **X**

Sakura had allowed Deidara and Sasori go do their own thing while she walked herself to her poetry class. Ino and her gang were gone for the day, at least. She had nothing to fear, she was okay.

Or so she thought.

Seeing Tenten at the front of the poetry classroom door, she debated walking away, hoping that Tenten didn't see her.

' **No more running. Show this bitch she can't mess with us any longer! We aren't weak, we won't let her torment us any more!'**

The voice encouraged her. She stood tall, her head held up high and a look of determination of her face. It was time she stood up to Tenten, it has gone on for too long.

"What do you want, Tenten?" Tenten scoffed, still blocking the door.

"Because of you, I'm no longer in Hana-sensei's class. Out of everyone, you should have been kicked out." Sakura clenched her fists, swallowing down her anger, she calmly and poetically replied.

"Go ahead and cry, go ahead and believe that you were right. To keep you out of the dark, to help you sleep tonight. Go on and decide who is wrong, and who is right. You could never understand the demons that I face, so go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world, because for with everything you are, you're just a little girl." Tenten's eyes widened, she stood there until Sakura pushed her to the side to enter the classroom, closing the door right behind her.

Tenten remained at the door for several minutes after, deep in thought. It wasn't until Kankurou waved his hand in her face, awaking her from her trance.

"Yo, bonbon, are you going in or what?" she huffed, then stomped away not bothering to answer him.

"Geez, I don't know how you make friends with how stuck up you are." She heard him say as she walked away. She didn't know, either.

 **X**

He had already gotten dozens of text messages from Ino, Ami and Karin about them, and Tenten's punishment. He knew that he had gone too far, but the lack of empathy he possessed made it hard for him to really care. People would have caught on eventually anyways, he merely leaked it nonchalantly, whatever became of the information was not of his doing.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we need you to come to the principal's office with us." He turned around to see two police officers and school security beside him. He glared and then continued walking.

"We meant now, Sasuke." One of the guards had exclaimed, Sasuke ignored them until he was then behind restrained against the lockers, one of the officers had forced him to spread his legs apart then proceeded to search his person.

"What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck off of me." He raised his voice, only for his hands to be restrained by metal cuffs.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are being detained under the suspicion of selling drug paraphernalia. You will be coming with us now." The judging stares he was getting from other students in the hallway only fueled his anger. He wasn't on drugs, nor was he selling any, who the _hell_ would attempt to slander his name?

"Itachi." He growled.

Once he was escorted by the police and security guard, Tsunade pulled him within her office, where he found his mother there, sitting down, her legs and arms crossed.

"Sasuke-dear, would you like to tell me what is going on here?"

"Mother, I have done nothing wrong, I am being set up. I don't do or sell drugs." He argued, his mother's patience wearing thin.

"Mrs. Uchiha, please forgive me for bringing you here under these circumstances. This was found within your son's gym locker." She pulled out a bag of a white-powdery substance. Mikoto covered her mouth and shook her head.

"Please, Sasuke. Tell me this isn't true." She begged him. Sasuke growled angrily.

"This is not mine! I have never done drugs nor solicited drugs. I told you, I am being set up!"

"By who, pray tell?" Tsunade piped in. Sasuke became tongue tied, he knew if he said it was Itachi's doing, no one would believe him, calling him desperate to clear his own name.

"It was Sakura!" he blurted out, gaining both his mother and Tsunade's attention. Tsunade gritted her teeth, then took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"Who is this Sakura person, Sasuke? Wasn't she that girl you went on a date with a few weeks ago? Did you know she was under the influence? Sasuke, you _know_ better than to get involved with those types of people!" Mikoto scolded her son, Tsunade then felt offended for Sakura, she knew better than to believe Sasuke's accusation.

"Please, Mrs. Uchiha, I do not mean to discredit your son in any way, but Sakura is not the type of person to become involved in drugs. She is a very intelligent girl, though a bit shy and misguided, she wouldn't turn to such extremes."

"Mother, she is even friends with gang members, who knows what else she is involved with? I'm your son, I have never touched a drug in my life."

Mikoto sighed and looked at her son intensely.

"Ms. Tsunade, are you certain that this is my son's doing? From what I am being told, this 'Sakura' girl is becoming a bad influence. I do not want my son being reprimanded for something he did not do."

"Of course, Mrs. Uchiha. I understand your concerns, however, I am positive that if there was any foul play involved, Sakura was not involved, regardless of what your son may say. She has absolutely no motive.

"Anyways, I am asking for you to take Sasuke home while we have this incident investigated. Until then, he is on suspension. If it is found that he is not responsible, I will give you a personal apology, and make sure that his record remains clean."

"With all due respect, Ms. Tsunade, what about the lessons and homework he will miss? Surely you cannot expect for him to be punished and be deprived of an education." Mikoto argued in her son's defense, refusing to accept a strike of suspension on his record.

"Of course, Mrs. Uchiha, that is why I will be having one of my teachers personally come to Sasuke to keep him up to date in all of his daily studies. He will not fall behind, I assure you. And this way, he will be less likely to become distracted." Seemingly satisfied with the alternative, Mikoto nodded her head and grabbed her son's arm, prepared to leave.

"Thank you for giving my son a chance, Ms. Tsunade. We are thankful for your patience. Please let me know if there is anything you need for us to clear up." Tsunade bobbed her head, then allowed the authorities to de-cuff Sasuke. He glared at them, only for his mother to smack his hand and scold him for being rude.

Tsunade then dismissed them from her office, leaving her all alone. She shook her head then went to her usual spot for her small flask of Sake, only to find it was not there. She growled in frustration.

"Shizune!"

 **X**

"Welcome back, Sakura! I hope you are feeling better. I have missed your company." Sakura gave a shy smile before finding a seat near the back. She was surprised to see Hinata walk through the door as well, and find a seat beside hers. Hinata smiled and waved softly. Sakura looked away, trying not to make eye contact. Hinata frowned.

Sakura didn't feel like talking to Hinata at that moment, if anything, she felt like taking a nap. Something she'd rarely ever do within Hana's class, considering Hana was her favorite class, with choir coming very class in second. She and Hana weren't very close, by any means. She respected her teacher, and her teacher respected her and her talent at writing, but that's all she could really relate to with her teacher.

Sakura hadn't given it much thought, but Kurenai had given off the kind of mother vibe she had always dreamed about, but she would never let Kurenai know that. Kurenai had been far more kind to her than she believed she deserved, she didn't want to expect the same kindness and devotion of a mother from her teacher; that wasn't Kurenai's job. No matter how much Sakura would have liked otherwise.

Sub-consciously, Sakura grabbed a notebook from her messenger bag and started writing. She didn't know what she was writing, but it just seemed to flood her mind, almost as a way to get the words out inside of filling her mind, her hand wrote at top speed, getting every detail, every word just as her mind was yelling at her.

 _I could hear her voice, she hummed softly but sadly. I felt her hand press against my home, she may not know but I listened to her every day. For she is my mother, and she has given me life. Whenever she would be sad, I tried to kick my legs out, letting her know that she was not alone, I will be there for her no matter what. For she is my mother, and I love her so._

 _I heard so many other voices, very distant from hers. They would say mean things, they would make my mother cry. Why would they be so cruel? Don't they know that whenever they hurt her, they hurt me too?_

 _My mother would talk to me, she told me that she loved me and only wanted the best for me. Every time she would tell me so, she would cry. Please mother, do not cry. I love you._

 _Whenever I took my first breath, I opened my eyes to gaze deeply into yours. My mother's red eyes were so beautiful, I giggled. Why, why are they taking me away? Mother, where are you going? Where am I going? Mother, please, save me! Mother please, don't go! I thought you loved me!_

Sakura dropped her pen and she took several breaths, reading down the words on her paper. Unaware of where it all came from, she felt compelled to crumple the paper and throw it away.

"Sakura, could I read it?" Sakura turned around to see Hinata shyly smiling at her. Sakura looked down at the crumbled paper in her hands. She straightened it back out, but gripped it tightly in her hands. Did she want anyone to read this? Could it do any harm?

Reluctantly, she handed the paper to Hinata. Hinata read slowly, Sakura didn't bother watching. She didn't want to see any reaction, hell, she didn't want any attention whatsoever. She just wanted to continue on with her schooling, graduate, and get out of the spotlight once and for all.

"Sakura… this is so sad." Hinata stuttered, handing the paper back to Sakura, only for Sakura to crumble it back up.

"It's stupid, I don't know why I wrote it." She replied harshly, tossing the paper in the trash can by the back of the room. Hinata frowned again and retracted her arms to her chest.

The bell had long passed, but Hana was still preparing her lesson whenever she noticed Sakura was already writing. She overheard the small amount of dialogue between her two students then saw Sakura throw away a paper in the trash bin. Whatever it was that Sakura wrote, she knew that she would have to see it. She wasn't 'obsessed' or anything, but she was very mesmerized by Sakura's talent. She wouldn't give up any chance to see what other strikes of literature Sakura would come up with.

She cleared her throat before speaking to the class as a whole.

"As most of you may remember, I asked the class to prepare a poem so I can see where we are all starting off this year. Sakura, you haven't been here so you will be given an extension, if you'd like." Sakura didn't respond, through silent communication, Hana already knew that Sakura would have a poem ready at the ready, it would amaze her how easily Sakura could write, almost as if she were pouring the words from her own soul.

"If we are all ready, I'd like to start with the readings. Any volunteers?" Hana smiled as she saw a shy hand raise, belonging to none other than Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata stood from her seat, walking up to the front of the class with a paper in her hands. She smiled and took a small breath.

"This is called 'Here I am' and I wrote this for a friend. I hope she likes it. This is a crazy world, these can be lonely times, it's hard to know who's on your side most of the time. Who can you really trust, who do you really know? Is there anybody out there who can make you feel less alone? Some times, you just can't make it on your own."

Sakura as well as the remainder of the class were silent as Hinata spoke fluidly, the smile never wavering from her face. Sakura didn't want to think that Hinata wrote this to honor her, but she couldn't be sure, she didn't want pity, she didn't want any special attention.

"If you have broken dreams, just lay them all on me, I'll be the one who understands, so take my hand. If you reach emptiness, you know I'll do my best to fill you up with all the love that I can show. I promise you, you'll never walk alone again.

"If you need a place where you can run, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be your friend. When you need some shelter from the rain, when you need a healer for your pain, I will be there time and time again. Everybody needs somebody who they can pour their heart and soul into. When you need someone to love you, here I am." The class all clapped, Hinata blushed and walked back to her seat.

"That was very lovely! Your friend must be very special for you to feel so strongly. They are very lucky to have you in their lives." Hana complimented her, then noticed Sakura's lack of attention. She could only assume that the friend must have been Sakura. She internally smiled. Sakura could use a friend like Hinata. Maybe, it would benefit them both down the road.

During the rest of class, many other students were presenting their poems as well, Kankurou had been silently napping, until the sound of a ruler slapping his desk-top, startled him straight awake.

He looked up to see his teacher with a very amused smirk on her face.

"Since you've been resting through out class, would you be so kind to present your poem for us, Kankurou?" If he knew any better, he'd say his teacher was a sadist. He grumbled, searching through his bag looking for a dingy piece of paper with minimal writing.

"Okay, so um. I'm pretty bad at this, I won't blame anyone if you laugh because honestly, I'd laugh at my own self." He looked at Hana who was impatiently tapping her foot. He rolled his eyes.

"Uh… I call this 'Puppeteer' because I like puppets and shit." He heard Hana warn him for his language, he grinned. He however, didn't notice Sakura's attention perk up at the word. Puppeteer.

"The puppet's strings are tight and firm, he shall follow his master with every turn. For his master has given him purpose, for his master has given him life. His master's whim to he shall bend, for his master's puppet is how he began." Kankurou looked around nervously to the class, he knew that his poem was pretty much bullshit, but he did try. He just didn't know what else to write about. Then he saw Sakura rise from her seat and started applauding, much to his surprise.

Hana and the rest of the class then joined the applause, He simply bowed cheekily, and returned to his seat. He turned his head to the girl who had applauded him. He knew his poem wasn't that great, why would she bother putting herself out like that for him? It was unnecessary. He didn't need encouragement, did he? He was only in this class for the sole impression he'd pick up some girls for a few flings here and there, not to actually do the work.

Sakura gave him a very faint smile before raising her hand. Hana called on her and she stood up.

"Hana-sensei, Kankurou-san's poem inspired me to write something myself… could I read it?" _He_ inspired _her?_ How the hell did he manage to do that? It was a stupid poem, how the hell did he get the attention of the poetry prodigy? It made no sense. Hana smiled and nodded her head.

Sakura enthusiastically jumped from her seat and walked up to the front of the class, she didn't have a piece of paper or anything, meaning, she was free-versing. Isn't that supposed to be super difficult? Kankurou thought, but she wasn't a prodigy for nothing, he assumed. If anyone could do it, it would be her.

"My master calls for me, he dictates my every move. I feel his influence over my joints, his fingers twitch gently, demanding my reaction. What choice do I have? For I am his puppet, and I owe him my life. Through the years I have felt his strings loosen, offering me chance for free reign, only for them to retighten, reminding me of who I am. For his strings are the strings that brought me to life, he is my master and he is my life. My dreams are free from his control, it is only there that I can walk with hope, then I have decided, his strings will now be my own." Another round of applause ensued, Kankurou was very impressed, and still shell-shocked that he had managed to inspire her. It was a bit of a boost to his own ego, perhaps.

The bell then rang, Hana dismissed the entire class, everyone seemed to leave in a bit more of a hurry than usual, not that she had any problem. She walked over to the trash bin at the end of the class room and fished out the crumbled paper Sakura had thrown in there earlier. She brought the paper to her desk and straightened it out once more, reading the contents closely.

She lowered her head, sadly sighing. She wasn't surprised this is something Sakura would write, honestly, she was more surprised at her free verse. It was far more hopeful than most poems she had heard from Sakura. She wanted to believe there was something that had made Sakura this way, but Sakura wouldn't budge on any explanations.

She'd simply give the same reason of, 'I just write what my mind is telling me'. It had to be more than that, it had to be. She neatly folded the paper and placed it within the drawer of her desk. Maybe she would need it one day, maybe it had answers as to why Sakura is the way she is.

 **X**

 _She looked down in shock, gripping onto the pregnancy test in her hands. Tears swelling in her eyes, her chest rising up and down frantically. She shook her head, it's not possible. She couldn't be._

" _No, no no…" she tried to tell herself, her red eyes fixated on the result in her hands, but she refused to allow it to sink it. She can't bee pregnant. She was only sixteen, she was going to gradate this year and go to college, she can't have a baby._ _She heard a knock on the bathroom stall, she wiped her tears and placed the pregnancy test in her bra before regaining her composure._

 _She fluffed her hair out in an attempt to hide her face, she didn't know who would be on the opposite side of the stall, but she would be damned if anyone would see her so distressed._

 _She was the perfect student, Lead soloist for their region, student body president, and on her way to being the valedictorian for her graduating class. No on can know their prodigy was, dare she call herself, a whore._

' _I'm not a whore, I'm not a whore.' She internally told herself. She opened the bathroom stall to see a woman with blue hair, she tried her best not to make eye contact._

" _Excuse me." She murmured before moving out of the other girl's way._

" _Perfection is merely an illusion, only through weakness will you find peace." Her body tensed, the woman with blue hair chuckled and closed the stall door and locked it. She went to the sink and mirror; she washed her hands and splashed water on her face and looked at herself through the mirror. How is she going to tell her parents?_

 _The final bell rang, ending the school day. She decided to walk home, ignoring the countless calls from her cell phone. She didn't bother looking to see who it was, she didn't want to talk to anyone._ _She knew before she stepped foot in the door, that her parents would be right there. Constant yelling, door slamming and angry tears ensued._

" _Where have you been!? School was out over an hour ago! We tried calling you, and you won't answer, do you understand how worried we were? What is going through your head, Kurenai?" Her father yelled._

 _She couldn't help but cripple down to her knees and start sobbing in her hands._ _Her parents bent down and pulled her into a hug, her mother combed her fingers through her daughter's wavy brown locks and kissed the top of her head._

" _Honey, please tell us what has you so upset. We're sorry for yelling at you, we were just worried." Kurenai shook her head, still sobbing._

" _I can't! I can't tell you, you'll hate me." She choked out. Her parents looked at each other, then down at their daughter._

" _Nothing you do will ever make us hate you, honey. We will love you no matter what. Please tell us what's wrong." Kurenai bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to stop the sobs. She dug the pregnancy test out of her bra and showed it to her parents._

" _I'm sorry, I don't what happened, I don't know what happened." She cried, her mother pulled her in closely and held her child tightly. Kurenai's father stood up, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose._

" _Kurenai, was it consensual? You need to tell us the truth." She buried her head into her mother's chest and cried, shaking her head._

" _I, I don't know what happened! I was at the choir banquet, all I remember was going to the bathroom and waking up with what I thought was my period, that's all I remember." she cried out._ _It was silent between them all except for Kurenai's muffled sobs. Her parents shared a glance of mutual understanding._

" _Kurenai, we love you and we support whatever you want to do. Do you want us to take you to get an abortion?" Kurenai thought and then placed her hand over her stomach and shook her head._

" _I can't do that… it's not the baby's fault… I don't know what to do, mom. What can I do? I can't be a mother, I'm too young, I'm not ready!" Her parents sighed in unison._

" _Kurenai, are you sure you want to carry the baby to term? It will be very difficult with school and your other activities. We will support any decision you make, but we need you to make a decision before it's too late."_ _She felt the heaviness of their words drain her, she felt lightheaded and nauseous and passed out in her mother's arms._

" _She's tired, love. I'll put her to bed, you call someone. We need to find out who hurt my baby."_

 _ **X**_

 _Kurenai gently placed her hand over her noticeably extended stomach, she refused to abort the fetus, no matter how many outside voices would tell her to do so. She was sixteen years old, she was about to graduate high school and go to college. Even if, she was already five months along. She will be graduating in two months, then she will be going straight to college after the birth of her child._

' _My child…' she thought fondly. She ignored all the whispers and taunts from her classmates as she walked through the halls. Constant name-calling, both to her and to her unborn child. She sucked in all the words, trying to flush it all out._

" _No matter what anyone says, I love you. I will do what's best for you, no matter what." She talked as she rubbed her swollen belly. Sub-consciously, she started to tear up. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't give this child the life it deserves._

 _She was seven months pregnant whenever she walked across the stage to accept her diploma. There was applause, but not nearly as strong as she hoped for. She knew that was stigmatized due to her pregnancy. So many had wanted her to fall into statistics, teen mothers don't usually graduate, much less, graduate early and with high honors. She proved them wrong. But their approval was not needed. Their opinions were just that, opinions. They held no relevance to her life, or to the life of her child._

 _After the ceremony, she was taken home by her parents. They praised her for being so resilient, proving all those people wrong, and even besting the majority in her condition. She felt several kicks inside her belly, as though her child was praising her as well._

 _She wished for nothing more than to be a mother, but she knew it was not possible. Not for now, anyway. Her mother and her had found a couple willing to do a closed adoption whenever Kurenai gave birth. It was already signed, and legally binding. Her child was not hers anymore._

 _She was eight and half months pregnant whenever her water broke. Then her contractions started becoming closer together, and increasingly more painful. Her parents held her hands as she was pushing, screaming and crying in pain, until the only crying they could heard was from the newborn child. The doctor gave her the baby, she held it closely to her, gently squeezing._

" _It's a girl." Kurenai cried. She loved her child, no matter the gender, but knowing know that she gave birth to a little girl, made her heart hurt even more. The baby opened its bright green eyes and giggled. Kurenai kissed the infant's forehead and squeezed her gently, one last time before the daughter took the child away. The baby began to cry, as did Kurenai. Her parents embraced her in a hug as she saw her baby taken away._

" _I've made a mistake." She cried out. Her parents said nothing, only allowing their daughter to release her regret through her tears._

"When I think of the memories we shared long ago, there's a part deep within me that wants you to know; though I left without warning, without a goodbye, I have faith that soon someday, you'll be by my side. I promise you, I'll answer your plea.

"I swear it's true, just trust in me. My love for you will always live on like a song, a simple melody. Though we're apart, you'll always be in my heart. I'll dream of the day, you travel my way and we make a brand new start. Never forget my oath, come what may. The sun will shine someday with new horizons to pursue, new horizons here with you."

Kurenai stepped away from her piano, she walked to the door. She turned around once, then turned off the light, and locked her classroom door. One day, she hopes, she will be able to find her child.

She refused to ever have another, she couldn't forgive herself for the mistake she made as a teenager. She will likely never forgive herself. She can only hope that by helping out the student who needed someone most, would give her the closure she needs, to eventually forgive herself.

 **X**

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. There is a lot of talking here, I try not to make a story so full of dialogue, but this chapter seemed to be littered to the very brim with it. Anyways, Kankurou and Sakura's poems belong to me. No songs for them, I couldn't fathom using four-five songs in a single chapter. That'd be ridiculous.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. Kakashi didn't have quite the epiphany I had planned, however, I am planning for an even _greater_ one next chapter. It's going to be a very touching moment between Sakura and Kakashi about Sakura and Kakashi's father. The GaaSaku tension was necessary. Sakura is nervous about her feelings, and she doesn't want to feel controlled by anyone, much less Gaara.

Sakura is different in Poetry class, mostly due to the fact she doesn't like being her usual self in front of Hana. She has a lot of respect for her and chooses to be better within her class. We will give more SasoDei interaction with Gaara, then Temari and Kankurou will come to rain on their parade for a nice little family reunion.

Foreshadowing is neato. I have to beat workin like 40 minutes so yeah, until next time, see ya!

Miyaka Hana


	5. Hope for a Cynic

A/N: Thank you all for your patience and loyalty while I get my shit together in rl. Lmao. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for my absence. A majority of this chapter will focus on Rin, Kakashi, and Sakura. I was planning for the Sasori/Sandsib reunion this chapter, but I think I'll hold that until next time... this chapter we will finally introduce Konan into the mix.

I am planning this story to be about 20 or so chapters long, but my estimates are always pretty pathetic. I am dedicated into making this story much better than the original, as well as integrating the sequel into the story as well. I am keeping the originals up only for a brief reference and nostalgia-sake. TBCB 's original may get deleted after I finish the updated version, it was just… so… _awful._ Anyways, to the chapter!

 ** _ **Hidden in the Music**_**

 ** _ **Chapter Five: Hope for a Cynic**_**

 **" _ **Cynic" and "Hope" are both English versions translated/created by JoyDreamer on youtube.**_**

 _ _The young nurse could be no older than eighteen at best as she was trying to hold the crying infant against her chest, rocking her gently. She had finally finished her certification to become a full-fledged nurse, and she had chosen to be in the neo-natal unit within the hospital to gain her experience.__

 _ _It was sad to say she had already seen babies die throughout her unpaid residency, but only strengthened her resolve to become a doctor through whatever means necessary. Today she would be escorting this newborn child to her new adopted family. The mother had been a teenager, definitely too young to be a mother and care for the child on her own.__

 _ _The child had bright green eyes that were striking, but dark brown-black hair. She had met the mother, it was quite strange that the mother with red eyes had given birth to a child with such bright eyes. Genetics were a magical thing.__

 _ _The moment she brought the child into the meeting room with the new, expecting parents, all eyes were on the baby. The man with dark green eyes seemed to glare at the infant, and the pink blanket wrapped around her tiny form.__

 _"_ _ _What is this? A joke?" the man seemed to bellow, startling the young nurse. She held the baby closer, continuing to rock the child, hoping to calm her cries.__

 _"_ _ _We were promised a son, were we not?" the angry man continued. The woman she deduced to be his wife was quiet, unlike her significant other. She knew of this couple as very famous and well respected doctors from Kiri Memorial hospital. She knew that the man could have a temper at times, but this was unimaginable.__

 _"_ _ _Haruno-san, I apologize. If you wish not to take the child, we can talk to the mother-"__

 _"_ _ _And have an irresponsible teen mother raise this child? The child would be better off dead than in the hands of a child themselves." The nurse tried to calm the child with a pacifier, but to no avail. She felt herself trying to back out of the room, only to find herself bump into the man's wife who was effectively blocking the door.__

 _ _She tried to use her free hand to reach the panic button that she had adorned on her belt only for the woman to rake her fingers into the back of her hair and grip tightly. She seethed, still reaching until the woman then grabbed her wrist and began twisted it as her grip on her hair tightened just as much.__

 _"_ _ _Noharu-san, I do hope you will be handing over my child now. No one needs to be harmed. It would be a shame if you were to drop that newborn, wouldn't it? That would surely revoke your license." Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. Her free arm was getting tired and the pain the woman was exerting were making matters even worse.__

 _ _She couldn't keep holding the child for long, try as hard as she might. She held back any tears that were creeping from her throat, trying to ignore the pain.__

 _"_ _ _Do not try to yell, nurse. You will drop the child the moment a word escapes your lips. Your career will be ruined." She didn't care about her career, she could always find another profession. But she took an oath to protect every child with her last breath, she will not go back on her oath.__

 _ _The woman released her grip from her hair much to her relief, was she going to let her go? Her body stiffened the moment she felt the presence of a sharp knife moving up her spine to finally meet her neck. The moment she opened her mouth to protest, she couldn't find any words to speak.__

 _"_ _ _Release the child, or else you both may have an unfortunate fate. Hand the child to my husband now." The woman threatened one last time. She couldn't help but to obey. What use would her defiance be if both she and the child were to perish? Maybe they'll come to love the child one day…__

 _ _She knew they wouldn't, even if she wanted to believe they could. The man grabbed the baby while the wife pushed the nurse out of their way before exiting the room with the child in hand. Before they left, however. They gave one last warning.__

 _"_ _ _Do not dare defy our wishes. It is only by our kindness to allow you to live. No one will believe you against our word." The door slammed behind the couple and child.__

 _ _The young nurse bottled up all urge to cry, to scream, to go after those monsters and take that baby from their clutches, but she knew that they were right. No one would believe her over their word. Who was she? A teenager with little to no experience.__

 _ _She took a deep breath and exited the room and started making her way towards the teen mother's room, just to check and see how she was doing. Before she knocked, she could distinctly hear crying, sobbing. She heard the girl's mother trying to console her but to no avail.__

 _ _She couldn't bring herself to open the door, as her own regret was rising up her chest and into her throat. She turned around and rushed her way into the bathroom. Making sure that it was empty, she allowed herself to cry.__

 _"_ _ _Please… please stay strong. Please be okay." She spoke as though she were talking to the baby she had failed to protect.__

 _ _ **X**__

 _"Rin-san, it is time for your medicine." She stoically accepted the cup of medicine and swallowed it dry before laying back down on her cot. She had been here for several years, she had stopped counting. Why hadn't they just allowed her to die rather than live in unforgiving solitude? Why would they subject her to the self torture of having to think about all her mistakes, with no other means to entertain herself?_

 _She was a prisoner, she assumed it was punishment for allowing that child to reside with those monsters._

 _She closed her eyes, but all she could see was pink._

 ** _ **X**_**

 _ _Kakashi would be a fool if he didn't think there was something wrong with his girlfriend. For the past several months, she had been acting more reserved, distant and cold. He had attempted to get to the bottom of her change in personality, only for her to viciously snap at him, then frantically apologize and fall into hysterics. She begged him to not ask her again, she promised that she was fine.__

 _ _As much as he didn't want to believe her, he dropped it for her sake. She will come to him within time, hopefully soon. He always assumed that it was work related, but she wouldn't talk about her job often. He noticed her mood would grow foul whenever he would ask about her day, he began to get into the habit of not asking anymore.__

 _ _He wasn't surprised whenever he realized their relationship was becoming fragile, and on the verge of falling apart. Either she was always at work, or she was in an angry or depressive mood. He was fed up with her mood swings, he was fed up with her not giving him any answers about why she had changed.__

 _"_ _ _I am done with this, Rin. You are not the woman I fell in love with. You have become an entirely different person. I have been patient and I have done my best to ignore it, but this is it. I am done. Do not call me until you are ready to grow up and tell me what the hell is wrong. We are over." He ignored her hysterical crying as he grabbed his luggage and left.__

 _ _As promised, he did not return any of her calls or messages filled with her enraged banter or irrational crying. As much as it pained him, he couldn't live in a toxic relationship any longer. No matter how much he loved her, she wasn't the same person anymore.__

 _ _As the months passed on, the calls began to lessen to a point that she no longer called. He sighed in relief, she had finally given up, she can move on, and so can he. He went to his calendar and noticed the date was March 28th. A year had passed since Rin had started showing these personality alterations.__

 _ _He wished he could have helped her, but what more could he do? He gave her all the time in the world to come clean and to confide in him, only for her outbursts to gradually grow worse as time progressed. Suddenly, his phone began to rang. Who could it be?__

 _ _She hadn't called him in two weeks, why would she bother now? He answered it gruffly, to unexpectedly receive a reply from someone he did not know.__

 _"_ _ _Hello, is this a Mr. Hatake?"__

 _"_ _ _This is he, who is this?" he replied. He could hear typing and distorted conversations in the background.__

 _"_ _ _I apologize to bother you, Mr. Hatake, but it seems that you are an emergency contact for Rin Noharu. Do you know who that is?" He sighed.__

 _"_ _ _Yes, I am. But we have not spoken in a while. Is something the matter?"__

 _"_ _ _Yes sir. She was working today and disappeared after treating a patient. I was calling to see if you may know if she is alright or if she can come back to finish her shift." Though he wished not to see her, he couldn't help but to feel a heavy feeling in his chest. Was something the matter? It wasn't like her to walk out of work without notice.__

 _"_ _ _Thank you for calling. I'll go and see if she is alright. Thank you ma'am." He hung up the phone, only to dial Rin's number only for it to go straight to voicemail. As he was about to hang up, he noticed that her voicemail had changed. Instead of her cheery voice telling him to leave a message, he heard sobbing and then an 'I'm sorry' before he heard the beep.__

 _ _It sent a shiver down his spine. He grabbed his keys and ran out the front door to his car, speeding to her apartment as fast as he could. Something was wrong, even if he was angry at her, he didn't want her to be hurt or anything.__

 _ _He started banging on her front door rapidly, hoping to hear a response. Her car was in the driveway, so she was there. He went around the home and checked all the windows to find all but one locked. He crawled through the kitchen window and instantly heard vomiting coming from the bathroom.__

 _ _He ran to the bathroom door and tried to open it, finding it locked.__

 _"_ _ _Rin! Open the door!" He yelled, hoping for her to hear him. He backed up and busted down the door to finding her leaning over the toilet and a bottle of empty pills by her side.__

 _"_ _ _I'm so sorry… it's my fault she has to suffer, I should be the one who has to die. It's my fault that she has to suffer." She croaked before throwing up again as violently as he thought possible. He grabbed her and held her against him. She cried harder.__

 _"_ _ _I'm so sorry for everything, I couldn't see her like that, it's my fault they did that to her! I don't deserve to live when she has to live with those monsters!"__

 _"_ _ _Who are you talking about Rin? Your patient? Please, calm down. I'm calling an ambulance. You'll be fine, just calm down, you will be okay." He dialed 911 on his cellphone and urgently asked for an ambulance and gave the address.__

 _"_ _ _I'm so sorry… please just let me die, I don't deserve to live anymore." Her cries softened to a point where she wore a blank expression on her face. He watched her swaying from side to side, her vision was blurry, she was losing consciousness fast.__

 _"_ _ _Rin, you need to stay awake. The ambulance is on their way. Can you tell me what happened? Please. I, I still love you. I just want you to be okay. Please tell me why you are doing this." He patted her face, trying to keep her awake.__

 _"_ _ _I hate spring." She whispered.__

 _"_ _ _Rin, you love spring. That is your favorite season."__

 _"_ _ _Not anymore! I hate the spring! Everything is supposed to fine in spring but it's not!" she argued, then started coughing. She grasped her throat, feeling the urge to vomit once more, but nothing more in her belly remained.__

 _"_ _ _Why do flowers have to die?" Her eyes began to close. He slapped her, trying to reawaken her.__

 _"_ _ _Rin! Wake up! Please, please wake up! I love you, don't leave me, please. I love you, I'm sorry, just don't go." Kakashi cried then heard the paramedics rush through the door and pushed Kakashi out of the way to retrieve Rin's limp body__

 _ _Ten hours. Ten hours had passed since he found her so weak, so distraught, so dead. She was ready to die. She took the pills, perhaps she changed her mind and tried to throw them all up, but she wanted to die. She was prepared to die alone.__

 _"_ _ _Mr. Hatake, are you related to Ms. Noharu?"__

 _"_ _ _I am her boyfriend. I found her. Is she going to be okay?" The doctor sighed and went over her clipboard.__

 _"_ _ _If it weren't for you calling, she would have definitely died. She is not completely out of the woods yet, but she is relatively stable. It is up to her if she wants to keep up the fight, or else her body will give up on her. If I may ask, do you know what brought this on? Does she have a history of mental illness or suicide attempts?" Kakashi shook his head, then paused.__

 _"_ _ _She has never attempted suicide before this to my knowledge, but over this past year she has had an extreme change in mental stability and personality. She was far happier and more at peace a year ago than she is now. I have tried to piece together what it could be, but she would never disclose. I can only assume it was work related, as she is a nurse for young children."__

 _ _The doctor nodded their head and then pointed for him to follow her into the room. He noticed that Rin was awake and sitting up, her face still as blank as it was when he had found her. She was so pale, so devoid of happiness and life. There was a woman speaking to her. She had long blonde hair and large breasts, not that he was paying much attention, he assumed she was a therapist of some sort. There was also another woman, much younger than the other with short, raven black hair. An apprentice or trainee, perhaps.__

 _ _The woman with black hair noticed him and the doctor and walked over to them and away from the blonde and Rin.__

 _"_ _ _Hello, my name is Shizune. I am an apprentice to Tsunade, she will be Rin's therapist and I will be shadowing her for the time being. Are you a relative or significant other?" Kakashi nodded, Shizune tried to smile reassuringly.__

 _"_ _ _I understand that this may be a very difficult situation for both you and Rin-san, but if I may say something? Please be patient with her, she is showing signs of extreme trauma. She may need to be institutionalized if she fails to recover." Another pain in his chest. He shouldn't have broken up with her, he should have gotten her help instead of leaving her to deal with whatever trauma she was experiencing on her own.__

 _"_ _ _Please, Shizune-san. Can you explain to me what sort of trauma she has endured? She has refused to talk to me about it. She has been going through personality changes for a year straight, the only thing I know is that she walked out after treating a patient. I don't know who the patient was, but Rin seemed to be very attached to them. She kept saying that it's her fault 'they' did that to her. She has been speaking deliriously. She loves the spring, she loves flowers, and now she hates them. I feel like she has become an entirely different person and I don't know what I can do."__

 _ _The young woman hesitated, looking back to her patient and mentor. A frown arose on her features as she sighed.__

 _" _She is experiencing signs of PTSD, as well as self loathing. She kept saying something about spring, how much she hated it."__

 _" _Which makes no sense, considering Spring was her favorite season. She expressed to me she now hated it and gave no reason for it. What more can I do?"__

 _ _Shizune lowered her head and shook it slowly.__

 _" _Nothing. Just stand by her, give her support and patience. But there is nothing more that you can do than that. I am sorry."__

 _ _ **X**__

 _"Sensei, where are we going? Does your father live out of town?" Sakura asked as she looked out the window of the car anxiously. He gripped onto the steering wheel tightly, then sighed._

 _"Sakura, you remind me of someone I used to know. However, she was a very optimistic and generally happy person until one day, something changed. She became aggressive, hateful; a complete opposite of the person I used to know and love."_

 _Sakura leaned her head down and closed her eyes, trying to block his words. The voices inside, however, would not make it nearly as easy._

 _" _Remember when you were happy? Remember when you didn't wake up to his presence? Wouldn't you rather live in the darkness once and for all, instead of being dragged from the peace every night?"__

 _"I want to understand what I can do to help you. There is only one person that I know that can relate to you."_

 _She stiffened, her hand gripping onto the car door handle._

 _"I don't need you to understand anything! I swear to god, I will jump out of this car right now and not only will you have kidnapping, but you will also have accessory to suicide under your head." she snarled. Kakashi sighed, his grip on the wheel still tight._

 _"My father once told me, that those who do not follow rules are scum, however..."_

 _She glared at him with all her might, her anger flaring inside her chest. How dare he try to understand her? She could barely understand her own self._

 _"Those who will not help those in need, are worse than scum. If you wish to report me to authorities, I understand. But I will not be ashamed of doing what I feel is for your well being."_

 _"Why can't I help myself?" she whispered to herself, her fists clenched against the door handle. She grit her teeth and opened the car door, throwing herself out._

 _Her heart was pounding, they were on a highway. She will finally be in peace, she won't have to live in this world any longer. She felt her body exit the vehicle, until a hand gripped onto her arm, pulling her back in. she whipped her head back to Kakashi, tears evident on his face._

 _The blaring of cars honking began to radiate through the air, it felt as though time had slowed down, Sakura had nothing else on her mind at the moment, besides the look of her teacher's face._

 _"Why did you save me? Why can't you let me die in peace?" She cried as he pulled her back into the car and drove the car onto the shoulder of the road._

 _"The physical act of saving means nothing if you are already dead on the inside. I want to save you, not the shell you reside_ in."

She could not find any words to respond to him, though the voices had everything to say. She closed her eyes, turning her head away.

 _'You are worth nothing without me. The shell you reside in is mine, the person you are is mine and mine alone"_

"I'm not worth saving. Just let me die so this nightmare can end." she whispered to herself. Kakashi did not respond, against his better judgment.

Kakashi belted in his seat once more after securing Sakura in hers. Applying safety locks on her side of the door he began to drive once more to his destination.

Sakura stared off outside her window anxiously. She jerked her head to Kakashi once noticing the area. She brought her knees up to her chest, holding herself tightly.

"Please sensei. Don't take me here. Please, I don't want to go back."

 **x**

"Rin-san, you have some visitors." She tiredly lifted her head to the door.

"It's me, Rin." Her heart jumped at the sound of his voice. She jumped from her bed in excitement. She ran to him but then noticed a flash of pink. She froze, averting her eyes to the child behind her former lover. She started backing away frantically.

"What is she doing here? Kakashi why is she here!? What are you doing?!" She cried. Sakura's eyes met Rin's, then formed into a glare.

"I've never met you in my life. Sensei brought me here against my will, as I can tell I am not wanted here so I'm just going to leave." As she turned to leave, Kakashi grabbed her by the arm to restrain.

"Rin, this is Sakura. I thought that she could use someone like you to talk to."

"I can't help her! I couldn't help her then, and I can't help her now!"

"Why are you acting like you know me!? I don't know you! Are you crazy?" Sakura angrily replied. Rin stepped toward Sakura slowly, reaching her hand out to Sakura's hair, combing her fingers through.

"I couldn't stop him from doing this, I can't help you, even now." Sakura felt a chill run up her spine, her breathing hitched.

Kakashi silently listened on to Rin's senseless talk, but the more he noticed not only Rin's, but Sakura's reactions, gave him more to go off of. What does Rin know that he doesn't? How does she know Sakura? Who is she even talking about?

Once Sakura came to her senses, she slapped Rin's hand from her hair.

"I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help." she spat. She pushed Kakashi out of her way and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Rin..." Kakashi began.

"Kakashi, this is all of my fault. I don't blame her for hating me. I hate me, too. I just wish I could have righted my wrongs when I had the chance."

Perplexed, Kakashi could only look at his former lover. There were so many questions he needed to ask, but would the answers be what he would want to hear? How is Sakura tied into all of this?

Rin sat firmly on her bed, looking into her hands. She seemed to be mumbling to herself, mostly unintelligible garble. But he understood the guilt she was continuously placing on herself. The self resent in her voice, there was no mistaking it. Even if Rin had a mental illness of some sort, she couldn't imagine a connection to his student, could she? What does she know?

A knock at the door startled him, then was opened by one of the asylum's orderlies.

"Hatake-san, visiting hours are over. Your other guest is also causing a racket. You need to take her and leave." Kakashi sighed. He and Rin locked eyes for a moment. She left him a sad smile and a hug before saying her goodbyes. He couldn't help but feel strange when she told him goodbye. It felt too... final? He couldn't think too much about it right now, there is so much he still needed to know. Rin will talk to him when she is mentally able to do so.

"Sakura, we can leave now." She growled at him before storming out of the hospital.

"I didn't want to be here to begin with. I wanted to talk to your father, that's all. I didn't ask for this."

On their way to the car, Kakashi couldn't help but ask questions.

"Sakura, is there something you're not telling me?" she grimaced.

"Even if there was, why would I tell you? It's not like you can make a difference. The only difference would be more people to let me down, thinking they can 'save' me. I think your friend knows more about me than you do, and I've never even met her."

All conversation ended at that, Kakashi thought about it the entire way over to his father's house. She wanted to see his father, talk to him again. For some reason, she knew him. She met him before, but how?

He felt the animosity radiating from Sakura, she was angry and rightfully so. He didn't know what he was thinking by trying to have her talk to Rin. What did he think he was going to accomplish? He was hoping that Sakura would have seen where she would end up if she kept on the same road she is on, but she seems to be on a path far worse than he could have prevented.

After about fifteen minutes of driving he felt the awkward air settle, he turned his head to find that Sakura had fallen asleep. She seemed so troubled but harmless. A side of her that he wasn't expecting.

"Deep in my heart, I fall apart, all my memories, they slowly fade away... and my voice can't reach out and beg them all to stay... It is some kind of delusion, stemming from my wishful thinking mind. I guess there's only one ending, it's not so meaningless, then after all..."

"Sakura..." he trailed, he just wanted to help her, but is he even qualified to help her? What sort of demons is she harboring? Is she ill like Rin? Or is there something else? Pulling up into the driveway of his father's house, he hesitated to wake up Sakura, but as he approached her, her eyes opened abruptly and her body jerked fully awake.

"We're here Sakura. You wanted to talk to my father, right?" She only nodded her head before exiting the car.

Kakashi guided her to the door before opening it and allowing her entry.

"Kakashi, is that you? I'm in the kitchen." Sakura looked at Kakashi nervously and he smiled and guided her on the way.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen. The man she saw looked older than the one she remembered, but it has been about five years since she last saw him. She knew she had to make things right.

"Hatake-san, it's me." The older man turned around to see a girl he had seen once before but five years earlier.

"Sakura. It has been quite a while. What are you doing here?" Sakura lowered her head, an expression of guilt on her face.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for?" He asked curiously.

She clenched her fists and took several breaths.

"You were fired because of me. If you had apprehended me, you would still have your position. Why didn't you?"

Sakura was the patient his father had let escape? That means, that Sakura was in an institution, probably the same as Rin. That's why she was so angry, being forced to go back to that place. Regret filled through him, it felt the more he tried to help, the more damage he was doing instead.

Sakumo smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

"I did what I knew was best. You shouldn't feel worried about me, I am doing fine. Are you doing better?"

She didn't have an answer for him. He seemed to already know the answer to his own question.

"Sakura, please. If you ever need anything, feel free to let myself or Kakashi know. We only want to help you." Sakura's demeanor suddenly changed.

"I don't need anyone's help, it's not like it would make a difference. I did what I came here to do. I want to leave now." Sakumo frowned and Kakashi sighed. Sakura started walking away, but then froze.

"Thank you for trying to help me, but no one can help me. Not anymore." She closed the front door behind her, and made her way back to the car.

"Kakashi, there are demons she is facing not only within her mind, the most dangerous one she faces is always around. You need to make sure she takes care of herself. There is only so much a person can take before they allow their demons to take over."

 **X**

The school was relatively quiet, even with all the after school groups going on. Kurenai decided to gather her paperwork and belongings and take a rest within the teacher's lounge. She had papers to grade and other things to keep in mind. For some reason, she couldn't get Sakura out of her mind. She must be exhausted, or just empathetic to the girl, she wants to be able to help her out, that must be all it is.

Maybe she should ask the other teachers on what they know of Sakura? Perhaps they can give her some info or advice on how to handle Sakura, for lack of a better word. She noticed the Poetry class teacher come within the lounge with a pile of papers and a cart of books. She got out from her seat and grabbed the papers from her and helped her to the table.

"Thank you, Kurenai. I was afraid I was going to drop them soon if I couldn't set them down." Kurenai smiled in return.

"It's not a problem. I was actually wondering if I could ask you something. About a student." Hana's ears perked up. They both sat down at the table across from one another.

"Which student? What about?"

Kurenai stumbled on her words, not sure what exactly she wanted to ask, or how to word it properly without sounding too curious.

"Well, as you know, I just started this year. I've had this student who seems to be having a problem with bullies and I have also noticed that she has responded in very drastic ways, either violently, or incredibly dismissive. I'm not really sure what to expect from her, and I was wondering if you may have some insight?"

Hana nodded her head.

"You must be talking about Sakura, then. She really is a character. She is incredibly talented when it comes to putting words to paper, but I haven't had the chance to see the more volatile side of her unlike other teachers. From what I understand and can decipher from her personality, I believe she has some sort of a personality disorder."

"I... see. Is there anything more you can tell me about her?" Hana pursed her lips and shifted her eyes some.

Well, I'm not sure if it's some about her exactly, but if you ever read her poetry or any-other works, you may have noticed the dark undertones. I frequently ask her where she gains her inspiration from, but her only explanation is that she just writes wheat her mind tells her to."

The conversation went silent for a moment. Hana then pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from out of her binder.

"This was something I found Sakura writing, she seemed to be incredibly angry after writing it. Definitely not a good vibe, but it seems way too... personal. You should take a look." She handed the crumpled paper to Kurenai. She read each line slowly and felt her heart twinging in pain .Her hands shook, grasping the paper tightly. Hana passed a look of concern and placed a hand on Kurenai's shoulder.

"Are you okay? I understand, it is very upsetting to read." Kurenai took a couple breaths and handed the paper back, closing her eyes and tilted her head back.

Suddenly the door opened, and walked in a tall woman with blue hair in a neat bun. A flower pin adorned to the side.

"Oh, Hello Konan. How are you?" Hana greeted. The blue haired woman smiled and nodded.

"I am well, thank you Hana-san." Her eyes then averted to Kurenai.

"You must be the new choir Teacher. It is nice to meet your acquaintance, though I believe we have met long before." Kurenai paused for a moment, remembering the first face she saw when she had found out about her pregnancy.

"I believe so, we were in the same graduating class, were we not?" Konan chuckled.

"Yes, of course. I see you have accomplished all that you have set out to do from then. I am happy see you succeed against all expectations." Kurenai was silent, hoping that Konan would not bring up her pregnancy, not here, not now.

In some sort of silent reassurance, Konan made the notion she would not elaborate on the matter. Kurenai mentally sighed in relief.

"What a nice little reunion." Hana laughed.

"Konan is the art teacher here, she specializes in origami, but she is proficient in all areas of art. We all have quite a bit in common, the three of us." Konan nodded but stared blankly at Kurenai.

Kurenai coughed nervously, thinking of a way to change the subject appropriately. Or a way to end the conversation and go on her way. She had nothing against Konan, but it made her nervous the way she knew about her past, It's not exactly a secret, but it was definitely not something she wanted anyone to know about or discuss with her. She knew that she want alone, and he wasn't the only teen mother to give up a child for adoption, but she couldn't get over the guilt she felt, she couldn't help but feel she had made more of a mistake giving her child up for adoption, rather than raising the child herself.

"The cries of a child are only heard by the mother's heart." Konan's statement startled both Kurenai and Hana. Before either could ask for an explanation, Konan grabbed her things and left the room, with a mild smirk on her face.

"W-what was that about?" Hana shifted her eyes around, thinking of a way to respond, but found nothing.

"Konan has always been quite... eccentric. Sometimes she will say things in some sort of a metaphorical or cryptic way, then leave without any further word or explanation. She is mostly a physical artist, but she has no problems with writing whatsoever, it's just the things she writes, reminds me of a more mature Sakura in some ways. Unsettling to say the least but not to the point of disturbing."

Hana laughed lightly to ease the tension.

"Nothing to get worked up over, she has always been a strange one, but she is a really kind person, very helpful, besides being an odd one, nothing really stands out with her." She wanted to take Hana's word about it, but she somehow knew better than to believe that.

"I think I'm going to head off for the day now. Thank you for the company Hana-san." Saying their goodbyes, Kurenai gathered her things and walked to her car, locking herself inside and laying her face down against the wheel.

"What is wrong with me?" she was asking herself.

" _Mommy, I thought you loved me!"_ For the first time in years, she cried, mourning the loss of the child she never gave a chance.

 **X**

Sakura slammed the car door, buckling herself in and angrily turning her head away from Kakashi. Kakashi's head was whirling. Why didn't he put two and two together? It made so much more sense, but some things he still questioned. Why was Sakura there in the first place, who was Sakura running away from?

"Sakura, will you talk to me?"

She growled in response.

"What is there to talk about? You know I'm a a lunatic like your friend, what more could you possibly want to know about me? Oh, maybe you think you can right your wrongs with me since you couldn't save your friend. Wouldn't that be _rich_." she sneered. He didn't reply.

"There's a difference between your friend and I... she wants to die, but me? I've been dead for years. Neither of you could fathom the things I've seen and felt; death? That'd be too easy. I could only dream that death would fall upon my body, then maybe I would feel some sort of relief."

"Sakura, stop it." He warned her, she started to laugh, sending chills down Kakashi's spine.

"But sensei, don't you want to help me? Don't you want to know what happened to me? Don't you want to know what they did to me? Don't you want to know how many times I've been broken and taken over and over again?"

This Sakura was not the one he was accustomed to, he only knew her for a few days, but this Sakura... seemed so disturbed, so vicious. He didn't know what to do, or what to say.

"I said stop it, Sakura. You need to calm down." Her body seemed to shake until she was filled with giggles, her body shaking.

"I remember when I would tell them to stop. They never did though. Why would they stop? My screams wouldn't stop them, my flailing wouldn't stop them, if anything, it only encouraged them to finish their _research_." Kakashi felt sick to his stomach at this point. Was she implying that she had been assaulted as a child? And used for research? No of this sat well with him.

Suddenly her demeanor changed drastically, from the hostile and disturbed persona, he could feel her turn almost childlike.

"I just wanted my mother to love me... why did she give me this life?" her heard her whisper to herself. "Why did she leave me?" He could hear her crying, as though she were a child, until her cries turned into muffled sobs and then into rhythmic breathing. She had fallen asleep. He briefly thought to himself, at least she will be able to sleep tonight; but he knew her slumbers would be filled with nothing more than the thoughts and feelings she had spontaneously expressed to him. He tried to listen to his father's advice. Sakura was definitely mentally ill, but all due to a single cause. Whatever that may be. However, this mental illness, or these personalities, rather, worried him. He had seen five sides of her already. Her reserved persona, hostile, disturbed, childish, and then pure anger and fury. He thought of which personality frightened him more, only to realize that they were all just as terrifying as the other. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into. He just drove, with no destination in mind.

 **X**

Thank you all for your patience with this chapter. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I just wanted to give you all a little update for the holidays. This chapter was a bit more of the eye-opening and 'oh-shit' moment for Kakashi. Next chapter is going to be when shit starts to hit the fan. Sand-dibs full reunion, more Kakashi and Sakura interaction, some Rin info/scenes, and then perhaps, a little flashback... Until then, Merry Christmas all! I'm going to bed.

 **-Miyaka Hana**


End file.
